The Dark Secret Saga I: Legion of the Damned
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando el murciélago H. P. Lovebat recibió en su mansión al gato Edgar Catlan Poe. Fue el felino quien quiso asaltar el mayor banco de la ciudad y de paso asesinar a Bellwether.
1. 1: Hijos de un tiempo oscuro

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **1**

 **Hijos de un tiempo oscuro**

 _27 de agosto, Distrito Forestal._

Finalmente anochecía, y todos los habitantes de Zootopia se retiraban a sus casas. La hora punta se desvanecía junto con el tráfico, las sombras se apoderaban de la ciudad, y los vivos colores del día eran reemplazados por la soledad nocturna.

Las almas perdidas van quedándose en pie, y a esa hora son mucho más notorias: las pandillas de jóvenes delincuentes deambulando por sus barrios, especialmente abundantes en Happytown; los clubes de motociclistas, el temido 1%, apoderándose de las carreteras; los autos y furgonetas negras de las diversas mafias que comenzaban a expandirse, yendo y saliendo de la ciudad.

Pero él ama esa hora. Esa hora donde los poetas enloquecidos sueñan sobre cuáles hongos crecen en Yuggoth, y sobre qué perfumes y matices de flores llenan los continentes del Nithon.

" _Pero, por cada sueño que nos traen, ¡nos borran una docena de los nuestros!"_

Piensa un pequeño murciélago negro arreglándose en un pequeño espejo. Usa un traje negro bastante elegante, sus ojos son rojos y sus orejas son más grandes que su propio cuerpo. Cabría sin problemas en un vaso. Termina su acicalamiento abrigando su cuello con una bufanda morada, tejida para animales de su pequeño tamaño. La contempla con nostalgia: se la regaló alguien muy importante para él, en una época donde todas las cosas estaban bien. Un recuerdo de un tiempo feliz que se había acabado.

" _Voy a llegar tarde"._

La casa donde vive es mucho más grande. Fue diseñada para albergar ciervos, construida hace más de doscientos años, y aún no sabe cómo terminó en manos de su familia de murciélagos.

" _Si llego tarde, Poe se va a enfurecer"._

Sale volando por una ventana sin cristal; la puerta sólo la usa su mejor amigo, un alce imponente aún entre otros alces, que esa noche debía prestar una larga declaración a la policía. Carga un teléfono bastante grande para él, pensado para ser usado por un animal de tamaño mediano, específicamente, para un gato. Con mucho esfuerzo alza el vuelo, y la noche lo abraza como una sábana negra.

" _Merece este regalo. Lo merece como lo merecen todos ahí. Son héroes"._

Desde el cielo puede ver la ciudad que él ama: silenciosa, envuelta en sombras, donde las calles recuperan un poco de su pasado. Los tiempos de la colonización. Las casas construidas en los años posteriores a la Guerra de las Especies. Hubo un tiempo, tras el violento motín en Barkham Asylum y la completa destrucción que sus _pacientes_ desencadenaron en Oakey Oaks, donde la noche estaba llena de patrullas y helicópteros de la policía.

" _Son héroes. Enfrentaron a los mafiosos cuando nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, y luego se enfrentaron a la policía aunque sabían que terminarían mal"._

Hubo otro tiempo, hace apenas unos meses, donde la policía se abocó específicamente a capturarlos, a él y a sus grandes amigos.

" _Yo escapé. Me escondí y me salvé"._

Se acerca al estadio, cuidando de no soltar su teléfono. Si fuera por él, no ejecutaría dicha operación, pero se lo debía a un amigo, a uno que fue su mejor amigo. Puede ver las masas de fanáticos agolpándose para entrar, los carteles anunciando a la banda de rock _KISS_ que esa noche va a tocar en el estadio, después del partido de béisbol donde jugaba el equipo local, los Bandidos de Zootopia. Él mismo va a verlos: con su teléfono, vía _Skype_ , su gran amigo Edgar podrá ver el concierto desde su laptop. Por un momento, se pregunta cómo hizo Edgar para colar un laptop a la cárcel.

" _Debí haber acompañado a Hedgehogson. Al menos Vivian me habría visto como un héroe"._

No compró una entrada: pero sabe que era poco probable que lo descubran.

Busca un sitio donde puede pasar desapercibido, y prepara el teléfono. Puede ver que Edgar está conectado y efectúa la videollamada. La imagen de un gato negro, tuerto de un ojo y con un collar de pelaje blanco se dibuja en la pantalla. Puede ver que usa el traje naranja de la prisión.

—¡Lovebat! —dice riendo el gato negro, y sonríe, una sonrisa a la que le faltan dientes—. Te demoraste.

—Mi buen amigo —dice el murciélago— ¿Tú y los demás están bien?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en la cárcel —dice riendo el gato llamado Edgar—. No está mal, la verdad. Hay comida y no tardamos en hacernos respetar con las garras, además Dog Byron sabe hacer licor casero con cáscaras, saliva y pintura. Dice que aprendió a fabricarlo mientras estaba en el ejército.

El murciélago llamado Lovebat hizo una mueca de asco. _"¿Tanta es la adicción que quieres beber baba de perro?"_

—¿Estás seguro de querer estar ahí? —dice el murciélago con profunda tristeza—. Podemos sacarte...

—La condena es de por vida —corta el gato negro—. La de Lionheart y la nuestra. Mientras esté aquí podré vigilarlo, podré matarlo el día antes de que salga. No, prefiero estar aquí con ese grandísimo hijo de puta.

" _Lionheart. Tú causaste esto. ¡Bellwether tenía razón, no podían confiar en depredadores, y en un león menos que en ninguno!"_

Lovebat tuerce su gesto, y contempla un punto indeterminado entre el cielo y el teléfono que le permite hablar con su mejor amigo. El maldito ex alcalde. ¿Por qué no pudieron mantenerlo arrestado la primera vez? Salió libre y lo único que trajo fue caos. Había sido un mes confuso. Depredadores que cazaban presas y las devoraban. El asesinato en plena cárcel de Bellwether. La destrucción del bar _The Lost and Damned_. Las guerras de mafias en Tundratown. El conflicto entre las pandillas de Happytown. Los atroces crímenes que el agente Jack Savage cometió antes de desertar y desaparecer, entre los cuales estuvo el asesinato y la grotesca mutilación de cinco presas, el secuestro y tortura del oficial Nicholas Wilde y la brutal golpiza que casi acabó con la oficial Judith Hopps. Aquel atentado contra una comisaría del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, posiblemente también fue orquestado por Savage. Y cómo olvidar la monstruosa aparición de Nathan Cold.

Cómo olvidar cuando vio a su hermano, Kuranes, flotando sin vida en un arroyo.

" _¡Noches de pesadilla! Noches que aún me atormentan"._

Al menos, Nikola Tesla, un visón que había llegado a respetar bastante, sobrevivió pero había desparecido totalmente, y eso no lo tranquilizaba.

" _Tantas pesadillas"._

Pero, para Lovebat, lo peor de todo fue la cruel persecución a la que fueron sometidos, desde Zootopia hasta la devastada Tierra de Nadie; una redada infinita que encarceló a su gran amigo Edgar Catlan Poe, a Dog Byron, a Lynxbaud y a Blaireau. La cacería que llevó a su gran amigo Hedgehogson, feroz erizo, al manicomio. La cacería que acabó con la vida de su otro gran amigo, Oscar Wilde.

—Howard, el concierto va a empezar —la voz de Edgar, el gato negro, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El murciélago llamado Howard Phillips Lovebat alzó la vista. La noche sin estrellas, el escenario con los _KISS_ tocando los primeros acordes de _Detroit Rock City_. Inspira, dejando que el frío aire de la noche refresque sus pulmones y sus pensamientos.

Todo su mundo se había derrumbado justo cuando pensó que todo iba a mejorar. El único amor de su vida alejándose de su casa, perdiéndose en las calles de Little Rodentia con sus hijos. Aquello era lo que más le dolía.

Lo que le impedía dormir.

" _Vivian"._

Y todo por culpa del alcalde.

" _Te recuerdo, Vivian"._

—No dejen que Lionheart abandone la cárcel. No dejes que salga vivo de ahí, Edgar.


	2. 2: Las flores del mal

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **2**

 **Las flores del mal**

 _3 de junio, Distrito Forestal._

El gobierno de Bellwether fue devastador para sus amigos, aún cuando él mismo estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus propuestas. Si bien Lovebat siempre ha sido de la opinión de que los depredadores son salvajes, impredecibles y brutales, no pedía su exterminio. De hecho, la mayoría de sus amigos son depredadores, pero únicamente confía en Robert Elk Howard, su mejor amigo.

Y en realidad, no fue difícil sólo para su grupo. Muchos depredadores sufrieron el acoso de la policía: los Red Wheels, una banda motera con la que algunos de sus amigos tenían tratos, vieron a la mitad de sus miembros ir a prisión. Por supuesto que a él no lo molestaron, pues a nadie le parecería amenazante un pequeño murciélago, pero su mansión fue allanada varias veces, mientras buscaban a su grupo.

Se llevaron a Arthur Lynxbaud, a Charles Blaireau y a Dog Byron, aunque en opinión de Lovebat, era justo que los capturaran. Lynxbaud vendía armas a los Red Wheels y a cualquiera que las solicitara, mientras que Dog Byron había participado en operaciones confusas en Grecia, el Golfo Pérsico y Mogadiscio, acusado de crímenes que jamás se probaron pero que tampoco se desmintieron. Aunque no fueron detenidos específicamente por esos crímenes, en realidad los apresaron por causar problemas en la vía pública. Oscar Wilde, por alguna razón, pudo evadir a la policía en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente para ellos, habían quedado libres cuando la coneja conocida como Judy Hopps y el zorro conocido como Nick Wilde, descubrieran la verdad tras Bellwether. Y en opinión de Lovebat, fue un grave error: sí, sus amigos estaban encarcelados, pero muchos de ellos merecían algún tipo de escarmiento; sí, Bellwether cometió un crimen, pero estaba gestionando muy bien la ciudad; y prefería un gobierno ilegal a considerar como héroe a un maldito zorro.

El Caso de los Aulladores: la prensa sensacionalista y barata festinó bastante sobre aquello, para gran rabia de Lovebat. El zorro había entrado a la Academia de Policía, la coneja había saltado a la fama, y Bellwether fue a la cárcel.

" _Esa oveja ha sido la mejor alcaldesa que ha tenido la ciudad. Hizo lo que un ciudadano debía hacer, mantener a los depredadores a raya"._

—Es inconcebible que actualmente incluso un zorro logre ser un oficial de la ley, en tanto yo aún no puedo publicar mis relatos —se queja Lovebat, en una silla especial acoplada en el automóvil de su gran amigo Robert.

" _¿Y qué seguirá? ¿Un zorro alcalde? ¡Me voy de la ciudad si eso pasa!"_

El alce es inmenso hasta para los estándares alces. Usa un sombrero blanco y un traje gris, sin corbata. El pequeño murciélago usa un elegante traje negro, con corbatín negro, que apenas se nota debido a su pequeño tamaño.

Ambos están dentro del automóvil de Robert, un Chevrolet Bel Air rojo, impecablemente conservado, y se disponen a viajar en dirección al aeropuerto. Robert se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tampoco me creo eso de que el zorro ayudó a resolverlo —dice el alce encendiendo el automóvil—. Pero de ser mentira, la propia policía lo descubrirá.

—El Departamento de Policía de Zootopia es deficiente en muchos aspectos —contesta el murciélago, cruzando sus pequeños brazos en un signo de molestia—. No me sorprendería que estén encubriendo su propia falta de competencia.

Acelera, saliendo del Distrito Forestal. Se dirige hacia el corazón de la ciudad, y en un restaurante de nivel, ve a una zorra polar desayunar acompañada de un leopardo de las nieves, un oso polar y otro zorro blanco. Seguramente provenientes de Tundratown, tal vez ejecutivos a juzgar por sus elegantes trajes negros.

El intenso tráfico les impide avanzar todo lo rápido que quieren. El sol del amanecer, con su pincel de luz, va pintando en tonos de anaranjado los edificios y el suelo. Pasan por Horned Park, una plaza descuidada cercana a la temida Happytown; en sus bancas pueden ver a jóvenes lobos vestidos con ropas verdes, los colores de la pandilla de los Packs. Hay un lobo marrón que más bien parece un enorme perro, que conversa con un joven lobo gris, ambos con gorras verdes adornadas con la palabra "Packs" en letras amarillas. Lovebat ve que el lobo (o perro) marrón le entrega al otro una pistola, y teme seguir mirando.

Al fin pueden avanzar, tomar otra calle, y salir a una avenida.

Pero ahí deben tener precaución, ya que una larga hilera de moteros ocupa un carril completo. Mayormente son licaones, aunque traen zorros, lobos y otros depredadores similares. Sus chaquetas negras presentan sus símbolos: un escorpión extendiendo sus pinzas, y encima las palabras _Red Wheels MC_. Robert avanza, y los moteros toman otra calle, en una larga hilera como una serpiente negra.

Logran tomar la carretera, y entonces Lovebat comienza a hablar.

—¿En qué momento nuestra ciudad se estropeó tanto?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta el alce.

—De todo. Sin previo aviso, ya los depredadores tienen mayores atribuciones. Hoy en Zootopia hay toda clase de pandillas y mafias ¿En qué momentos nuestros representantes permitieron que esto ocurriera?

—No creo que hoy esté peor que antes —contesta el alce— ¿Te acuerdas el año en que ocurrió el motín en Barkham?

—Prefiero olvidar ese año —contesta Lovebat, algo molesto, y mira por la ventana.

El murciélago nunca fue muy sociable, a pesar de que normalmente los murciélagos forman inmensas colonias. Sí fue muy conservador desde siempre, y no sólo desprecia a los depredadores, sino a gran cantidad de presas.

" _La única raza superior son los cérvidos"._

Llegan al aeropuerto: la inmensa zona parece aún más grande ante los ojos del pequeño murciélago. Puede ver los aviones acercándose, aterrizando, y se pregunta en cuál vendrá aquel animal que van a recoger.

" _¡Estoy tan emocionado!"_

Tardan bastante en hallar sitio donde estacionarse. Lovebat vuela y aterriza encima del techo del auto.

—Su avión supuestamente aterriza en media hora, lo que quiere decir que llegará en dos horas —dice Robert, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

—Vamos a esperarlo —dice emocionado Lovebat.

Se adentran al edificio, al pasar por la entrada, ven salir a una zorra roja, acompañada de un conejo blanco con algunas líneas negras en sus mejillas. Lovebat se acerca a una tienda para comprar su diario favorito, _The New Citizen_ , pero ve con molestia que no tienen la edición de tamaño mínimo, pensada para roedores y otros animales tan pequeños como él. Su amigo tiene mayor suerte, pero para el alce es fácil encontrar cosas a su medida.

—No creo que te cueste leer estas letras —dice Robert a Lovebat.

—Detesto el _Zootopia Times_ —contesta con aversión—. Sus noticias son incompletas, tendenciosas y claramente cargadas con ideas de derecha.

—Vamos, tiene noticias frescas y otros datos interesantes —dice riendo su amigo—. Mira, publicaron un artículo escrito por Lois Lane, del _Doggy Planet_ , referente a un trato entre LexCorp y las Industrias Wayne .

—Detesto también ese periódico. Va en la misma línea que el _Zootopia Times,_ no me extraña que se publiquen artículos de uno en el otro.

Robert decide no seguir debatiendo con su amigo. Sabe de sus complicadas líneas de pensamiento; a veces muy conservador, casi arcaico, y en otros aspectos es muy liberal.

Lovebat se sienta y mira una pantalla de televisión. Está en el canal 52 y transmiten una serie de comedia romántica, _Entre dos tierras_ , que trata sobre un puma y una jaguar que viven a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en países distintos, y que desarrollan una relación a distancia. Gruñe: no le gusta aquella serie, pero no sabe qué hacer para combatir el aburrimiento.

Pasa media hora y el avión donde supuestamente debería llegar su amigo no aterriza. Aburrido, aletea y mira los encabezados del diario de Robert. La noticia principal es el asesinato en Half Moon Hills de Akela, el líder de la comunidad de lobos y jefe de los Packs, a manos de un misterioso tigre. Fuerte noticia, aunque Lovebat detesta a los lobos. En otras informaciones, se informa un reajuste en el precio de la gasolina, un asalto frustrado a un banco de Financial y se anuncia la construcción de una nueva línea de metro entre Tundratown y Savanna Central. Sin nada más que hacer, quiere sentarse, pero ve que su puesto ha sido ocupado por un toro.

" _Que mala suerte tengo"._

Piensa frustrado. Pasa una hora de cabeza, afirmado con sus patas sobre las astas de Robert, y al fin aterriza el avión que espera.

—¡Vamos Robert! —grita alegre aleteando frenéticamente.

—Ya voy —dice el alce, doblando el diario y caminando con tranquilidad.

Pueden ver pasar a los pasajeros, que bajan del avión y se dirigen a sus respectivos destinos. Lovebat se eleva para verlos mejor.

—¿Cómo lo vas a reconocer? —pregunta Robert.

—Es un gato negro —dice Lovebat—. Debe ser fácil de ubicar... ¡Allá está!

El alce tiene que correr tras el murciélago, y ambos se detienen unos metros más adelante. El primero está asombrado. El segundo está encantado.

Es un gato negro, con un collar de pelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Trae zapatillas blancas deportivas, de imitación; un pantalón de tela negro; una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de tela. Es como si quisiera vestir elegantemente, pero la camisa está mal abotonada, por fuera del pantalón, y a pesar de su color negro, ambos notan que la tela está sucia.

El gato camina con soltura, su equipaje se resume en lo que cabe dentro de una simple mochila. En ese preciso momento está bebiendo de una botella de agua mineral, hasta vaciarla, y sin mayor preocupación la deja caer al suelo. Luego mira hacia adelante, se arregla un poco las mangas y camina. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su boca felina.

—¡Señor Poe! —grita frenético el murciélago, y vuela hacia él— ¡Señor Poe!

—Diga —murmura el gato, riendo un poco mientras fija en él sus dos ojos amarillos. El aliento tiene un fuerte aroma alcohólico, haciendo que el murciélago tosa. Tiene serias dudas de que la botella de agua mineral de verdad haya contenido agua mineral.

—B-buenos días, s-soy Howard Phillips Lovebat —dice cuando se recompone—. Soy quien va a recibirlo en su casa, y si me permite decirlo, su mayor admirador.

—¡Lovebat! —dice riendo el gato, y hace ademán de chocar su puño con el diminuto puño del murciélago; éste tarda unos minutos en contestar al saludo—. No perdamos tiempo, tengo hambre y me duelen las piernas.

—Su obra es fascinante —continúa diciendo el murciélago—. Me encanta el trabajo que hizo con _El cuervo_.

—Estaba ebrio ese día —dice riendo el gato, confundiendo unos momentos a su interlocutor. Robert se acerca y extiende su pezuña para saludarlo.

—Buenas tardes, soy Robert Elk Howard —dice el alce—. Vivirá conmigo en casa de Lovebat.

—Eso oí —dice el gato riendo, y se acicala un poco sus bigotes—. Un gran grupo de artistas, a ver cuál es más idiota que el otro.

Y se vuelve a reír, desconcertando esta vez al alce.

—Nuestro vehículo está por aquí —dice Lovebat de manera educada.

—Gracias, por poco pensé que nos íbamos a tener que ir en metro —dice el gato— ¿Podemos parar en alguna licorería?

Robert mira confundido a Lovebat. El murciélago, sin embargo, está volando junto al gato negro, preguntándole diversas cosas sobre su obra.

—Vaya, otro borracho más —dijo el alce para sí mismo—. Como si Wilde y los demás fueran pocos.

* * *

El gato negro se sienta en el asiento trasero y saca una bolsa de bocadillos de pescado de su mochila. Comienza a comer, mientras miraba la ciudad desde la ventana del vehículo.

—Así que esta es Zootopia..., se veía mejor en el _GTA: San Animalias_ —dice mientras come.

—No te limpies en el asiento, por favor —dice Robert mientras conduce.

—Díganos, señor Poe, ¿Cómo se inspira para componer tus excelsas creaciones? —pide feliz el murciélago.

—¿Inspirarme? —ríe el gato—. Las letras simplemente vienen. Me asaltan cuando estoy o muy ebrio o muy cansado y se quedan atormentándome un tiempo.

—Será un honor verlo trabajar, señor Poe.

—Sólo llámame Edgar, y no sé si alcance a trabajar algo. Para mí esto será como vacaciones.

—La primera reunión del club de los poetas malditos —dice el alce de buen humor.

—Necesitamos un nombre mejor, más moderno y con gancho —dice el gato negro—. Algo así como "Los Vengadores", pero distinto, para que no nos confundan con el otro equipo. Ya saben..., Emma Peel y John Steed.

Comienza a reírse con fuerza, salpicando pequeños trocitos de pescado seco, causando el disgusto de Robert.

—El señor Lynxbaud propuso el nombre de "Legiones Negras" —dice el murciélago.

—¿Qué, somos anarquistas acaso? —ríe el gato—. Pero me gustaría conservar la palabra "legión", así no se darán cuenta de que somos sólo cuatro gatos.

—¿La Legión de Escritores? —propone Robert.

—Es muy cursi, parece el nombre de un puto taller para crías —contesta Edgar.

—¿Qué les parece "la Legión Extranjera de Zootopia"? —propone Lovebat.

—Yo soy de Wolfstone, no de Zootopia. Además ¿acaso somos un puto regimiento? ¿Acaso parezco alguien bien disciplinado y con pies apestosos?

Vuelve a reír, y su interlocutor se siente ofendido. Él desde que era un niño sintió admiración por la Legión Extranjera, y durante su juventud intentó enrolarse en el Ejército varias veces, sin ningún éxito. Simplemente es una criatura débil y enfermiza, no apta ni siquiera para labores de exploración o espionaje.

Además, lo que dice el gato no tiene mucho sentido. Lovebat sabe que Edgar estuvo en el Ejército e incluso alcanzó el grado de sargento mayor.

—Veamos si a los demás se les ocurre un mejor nombre —dice Edgar sacando un CD pirata de su mochila—. Por mientras animemos el viaje.

Pone el CD en la radio, y pocos segundos después, comienzan a resonar los acordes de _Rock &_ _Roll All Night_ , de _KISS_. Edgar comienza a golpear los asientos como si estuviera tocando la batería, y luego comienza a cantar mientras golpea con más fuerza los asientos en la parte del coro.

—¡Yo quiero rock and roll toda la noche, y fiesta todo el día! —canta feliz el gato negro.

—¿También oyes a _KISS_? —pregunta el alce—. A Wilde y Lynxbaud también les gusta.

—Me importa un pepino lo que le guste a ese puto zorro y a ese puto lince.

—¿Qué opina de _Nightwish_? —pregunta el murciélago—. Personalmente disfruto con sus coros gregorianos y sus melodías orquestales.

—Soy de opiniones sencillas, y una de ellas va de que ninguna banda que use coros puede ser buena.

Vuelve a reír, y Lovebat vuelve a sentirse herido. Conoció a Edgar de la misma forma en que conoció a todas las amistades que ahora mismo llenan su casa: por Internet, y a través del chat ya se había dado cuenta de la personalidad sumamente indisciplinada del gato. Pero realmente admiraba sus obras, y en realidad, la mayoría de sus amigos son igualmente desordenados, bebedores y pervertidos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el gato negro fuera así de crudo para criticar sus gustos.

—Robert, ¿Puedes parar en Little Rodentia? —pregunta Lovebat—. Deseo comprar el _New Citizen_ y además Hedgehogson me encargó el último número de cinco historietas de piratas.

—Está bien —dice el alce. Conduce hasta quedar cerca de la entrada a la pequeña colonia. El murciélago baja y pasa volando por encima de la reja, dirigiéndose hacia algún kiosco.

—Cómprate una cerveza para ti —oye que le grita el gato negro— ¡O un ron! ¿Los murciélagos beben ron? ¡No importa!

Lovebat se sonroja un poco. Edgar en el chat solía ser así de brusco y directo, y en cierta forma le alivia ver que es así en persona. No es que le guste que sea así, pero en su casa se hospedan muchos bohemios de vida relajada, con costumbres y modales tan francos como los de Edgar, si no más. Se llevaría bien con los inquilinos, ¡vaya que sí! Especialmente con Dog Byron y Wilde.

* * *

Una ciudad dentro de una ciudad, un espacio pensado para criaturas tan mínimas como él. Sin embargo, nunca se sintió a gusto ahí, incluso cuando aún no heredaba la mansión del Distrito Forestal, y vivía con su abuelo y su madre en otra mansión —esta vez en miniatura— en las afueras de Little Rodentia.

Su familia. Mansiones. Jamás nadie vivió en sitios tan opulentos teniendo tan poco dinero. Siempre pasando penurias, baños sin agua caliente, el hambre bajo la ropa elegante y los modales refinados. Una madre que lo obligó a vestirse como niña hasta que él, con siete años, hizo un berrinche exigiéndole ropa de niño. Un abuelo y una madre que acabaron ambos en el mismo manicomio. Y sus crueles compañeros de escuela que no perdían detalle de sus acontecimientos personales.

No, no tenía buenos recuerdos de Little Rodentia.

Y lo peor es que soñaba con tener buenos recuerdos. A veces añoraba su vieja casa, la casona de la época de dominio británico, donde vivió de niño y donde su imaginación surgió como un incendio, imaginando ser un soldado de casaca roja, un caballero de las Cruzadas o un poderoso sultán de Arabia. La antigua biblioteca repleta de clásicos, _Las mil y una noches_ ; cuentos de la Guerra de Independencia, de la Guerra Civil o incluso de la Guerra de Especies, hace casi tres mil años atrás; tratados de mitología galesa; las gestas de Robin Hood de los bosques y de los rudos vikingos del norte.

Ahí surgió su sueño de entrar en la Legión Extranjera Francesa, o al menos al Ejército Nacional, o si no, a la rama de la Policía de Zootopia destinada a la ciudad de roedores, la Autoridad de Little Rodentia.

Fue rechazado en las tres oportunidades, las dos primeras tras una terrible humillación por parte de los encargados del reclutamiento. Si bien en las oficinas de la Autoridad no tuvieron intención de insultarlo, igualmente se sintió personalmente humillado. Tenía una ligera esperanza de acabar siendo aceptado..., una esperanza vana. Simplemente era demasiado débil, y aún lo es.

Sin diferencia, cada vez que recuerda su infancia, acaba recordando sus fracasos de adulto. Por eso odia la ciudad en miniatura. Detesta cada centímetro, cada maldita piedra, incluso su nombre le provoca ira.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saluda al kiosquero—. Deme una copia de _The New Citizen_ , _The Waterbrand_ y los últimos números de _Relatos del Navío Negro_ , _Capitana_ _Felina,_ _Sandokán_ _y_ _los_ _Tigres_ _de_ _Malasia_ , _El_ _invencible_ _Sandokán_ , y _La ira de Sandokán_.

Siente que pierde toda su dignidad a medida que va nombrando los comics que su amigo Hedgehogson le encargó. Está seguro que el kiosquero en cualquier momento se reirá de él, como le ha ocurrido otras veces.

Sin embargo, el hámster que regenta el kiosco echa los dos periódicos y los cinco comics en una bolsa y se la entrega con un mecánico "aquí tiene", repetido tantas veces que para él carece ya de significado.

Lovebat paga y regresa al auto. No quiere pasar un minuto adicional en aquel lugar que ha odiado tanto, que fue el combustible para tantas pesadillas y al que culpa de tantos fracasos en su vida adulta.

Aunque en ciertos días sintiera el deseo de volver a ver la Mansión Lovebat.

* * *

—¿Trajiste mi encargo? —es lo primero que pregunta el erizo llamado William Hope Hedgehogson cuando llegan. Ni siquiera se preocupa por preguntar acerca del gato negro que entra a la mansión como si fuera su casa. ¿Para qué? A Lovebat le gustaba llenarla con bohemios y demás criaturas similares.

—Sí, traje tus cosas —dice el murciélago, sacando su diario de la bolsa, y entregándosela al erizo.

Hedgehogson sonríe como un niño y de inmediato corre a buscar un trozo de maní —alimento al cual es gran aficionado—, mientras toma el diario especializado en temas náuticos, _The Waterbrand_ , que en su portada anuncia la nueva adquisición de la Armada: un portaaviones de factura nacional destinado a las flotas del Atlántico.

Lovebat simplemente vuela hacia la mesa y mira la portada de _The New Citizen_. Anuncia un robo en una joyería frustrado por aquel equipo tan aberrante de policías, la coneja y el zorro. Su irritación hace que arrugue los bordes del diario.

" _¿Es que acaso no pasó nada más importante en la ciudad, que tienen que darle reconocimiento a esas dos anomalías en el Departamento?"_

—Las cosas van de mal en peor —susurra molesto.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —pregunta el erizo riendo— ¿Un tigre se casó con una leona y eso te llena de indignación?

—Hey, los matrimonios interespecie son cosa seria —dice el murciélago—. Nuestras especies deben mantenerse puras. ¿Te imaginas la degradación racial, mental y cultural que estallará en nuestra civilización si aberrantes mezclas como esa cuentan con el beneplácito de la sociedad?

—Sí, sí, entiendo, odias todo en el mundo —dice el erizo riendo, mientras lee la información relativa al portaaviones—. No durarías ni un segundo en el barco.

—Vaya, eres más divertido en persona que en el chat —ríe Edgar arrojando su mochila al sofá— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Dijeron que iban al _Marinette 7_ —contesta el erizo.

—¡Eso suena perfecto! —dice alegre el gato— ¿Podemos ir?

—Yo no suelo ir a esos lugares —contesta el murciélago—. Puedes ir tú si lo deseas.

—Perfecto —ríe él y luego mira al alce—. Astado, llévame.

—Puedes llamarme Robert.

—Eso haré mañana —dice riendo mientras saca su billetera de su mochila—. Por ahora quiero descansar en las piernas de alguna felina. ¡Preferentemente una leona!

Y sale dando saltos hasta subirse otra vez al automóvil de Robert, quien sale algo molesto. El erizo de nombre Hedgehogson saca otro maní.

—¿Por qué trajiste a ese tipo? —pregunta mirando al quiróptero.

—Para la reunión de nuestro club. Admiro profundamente sus obras.

—También admiras a Lord Dunsany y a él no le pediste que viniera.

—No iba a solicitarle que viajara desde Inglaterra hasta Zootopia por una humilde junta.

—Pero Dog Byron sí que pudo venir desde Grecia.

—A él no lo invite. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó hasta acá. Tampoco invité a Wilde y apareció sin avisar.

El erizo comienza a reír de nuevo, dobla su diario y mira con cariño sus comics.

—Pues agradece que se coló Wilde y no Neruda —le dice a Lovebat mientras se ríe.


	3. 3: Mucho más que una intención

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **3**

 **Mucho más que una intención**

El día lo sorprende durmiendo sobre el abdomen de una tigresa.

No sabe dónde está, tampoco sabe la hora, ni siquiera dónde está su ropa, y si no es sido por la insistencia de su anónima compañera, no se levantaría.

Se viste como puede, recogiendo su billetera. No se molesta en revisarla, está seguro de que está vacía. Se despide riendo de la tigresa, y sale dando algunos tumbos.

 _"El aroma del pelaje de una hembra embriaga más que el vino"._

El viento cálido del mediodía en Plaza Sahara sólo contribuye a adormilarlo aún más. bosteza a todo lo que pueden abrirse sus mandíbulas. Una ventana le devuelve el reflejo de un gato negro, cuyo pelaje está totalmente desordenado, cuya ropa está arrugada, mal abrochada y manchada con sustancias que no quiere reconocer.

Casi parece un zombi.

El gato negro bosteza otra vez y deja salir una risa cansada.

 _"Lovebat me va a matar. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_

Intenta caminar pero avanza en zigzag. Intenta recordar pero cualquier cosa anterior a esa mañana parece un extraño rompecabezas.

 _"Y para lo que sirve saber"._

Vomita en el suelo y se deja caer, mirando hacia arriba en medio de la acera. Comienza a reír mientras siente el tibio suelo calentando su lomo.

 _"¡Zootopia Rock City!"_

Oye un auto frenar, los escasos tres espectadores se dispersan. Una sombra lo cubre, y cuando los ojos de Edgar Catlan Poe se acostumbran al resplandor, puede ver a un zorro, con uniforme de policía, quitándose sus gafas y mirándolo, con cierto asombro en su mirada.

—Hey, Zanahorias, ven a ver eso —dice el zorro. El gato vuelve a reír.

* * *

—Espero que aprendas la lección —dice un lince rojo, vestido con un traje gris sin chaleco, bastante menos formal que Lovebat, acercándose en estilo a Edgar—. Cuando salgamos de fiesta, nada de ir a otras casas, el lugar de sexo es en el baño.

—Acabé con una tigresa, lince de mierda —dice riendo el felino negro—. Una puta tigresa me llevó a su casa.

—Tal vez te confundió con una pantera.

El lince responde al nombre de Arthur Lynxbaud, otro inquilino que fue convocado a la mansión Lovebat. Está en el asiento delantero, Robert una vez más al volante, y Edgar en el asiento de atrás. Habían ido a buscarlo a la comisaría, y la billetera del alce pudo pagar la fianza.

—Esta noche debemos volver al Marinette —dice Edgar—. O ir a un burdel, uno de verdad. Es muy fácil seducir hembras en los bares o en los clubes nocturnos.

—Eso veremos, hoy es la reunión del grupo —responde el lince.

—¡Cierto! La reunión de la Legión de los Condenados.

—No hemos ratificado ese nombre —dice el alce.

—Pondrán el nombre que yo elija —dice confiado el gato, y sus dientes brillan cuando sonríe.

* * *

—Oficialmente, esta es la primera reunión del Club Literario y Musical de la Legión de los Condenados.

Lovebat necesita usar un megáfono para poder hacerse oír bien, aunque sus auditores no alcanzan a ser una docena.

Los conoció por Internet. Siempre fue un murciélago tímido, temía hablar con otros roedores, no se diga intentar conversar con criaturas más grandes. La tecnología fue una gran aliada para él, y no tardó en encontrar personajes afines a él.

Bueno, relativamente afines. Sujetos como Lynxbaud, como Blaireau y el propio Poe eran mujeriegos, callejeros y entregados a todo tipo de vicios. Hedgehogson y Robert eran tranquilos como él. Pero todos compartían la misma pasión común: la literatura y la música rock.

 _"Aunque a mí me gusta más el metal sinfónico"._

Por eso los había reunido. La mayoría editaba sus maquetas y publicaba sus libros y relatos de manera clandestina, en tirajes pequeños y locales. Muy _underground_ , como dirían otros. Poe ya comenzaba a acumular cierto renombre entre los aficionados a la música y letras de tercera división.

Y quiso reunirlos porque pensó que la retroalimentación sería perfecta para todos. Pero principalmente, porque quería conocerlos en persona. Y se sintió muy avergonzado, lo llenó de temor el citarlos simplemente para eso.

¿Y si decían que no y se burlaban de él?

Era mejor tentar a sus egos e incitarlos a llegar con la promesa de alojamiento y comida gratuitos.

—¿Podemos eliminar lo de "Club Literario y Musical"? —dice un tejón—. Me suena ridículo.

—¡Espera tu turno, tejón de mierda! —dice Edgar acallándolo.

—Procederemos a pasar la lista —dice el murciélago—. Charles Blaireau.

—Presente —contesta el tejón, alzando la mano. Usa un traje color beige y debajo un chaleco marrón, sin corbata.

—Dog Byron.

—Presente —dice un perro alzando la mano, vistiendo un llamativo blazer rojo oscuro y un _fez_ turco.

—William Hope Hedgehogson.

—Aquí —dice el erizo alzando sus patas.

—Robert Elk Howard.

—Presente —contesta su imponente mejor amigo, llevando su sombrero blanco entre sus pezuñas.

—Arthur Lynxbaud.

—Acá —dice el lince rojo alzando su pata, dejando ver un llamativo reloj dorado.

—Edgar Catlan Poe.

—Ausente —dice riendo el gato negro, con un traje nuevo. En realidad, dicho traje es un regalo que Lovebat le hizo al ver que sólo llevó para el viaje la ropa que traía puesta.

—Y Oscar Wilde.

—Presente —contesta un zorro rojo, alzando su pata. Está muy bien vestido, con el traje completo, un bastón y hasta zapatos de charol, como si quisiera mostrar su riqueza. Una riqueza inexistente.

—Estando todos presentes, se inicia la primera sesión.

* * *

Jamás había bebido en su vida.

Y sus amigos no lo convencerían de lo contrario, aunque Hedgehogson y Robert sí que pueden sostener el alcohol que los demás ofrecen en la improvisada fiesta.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto con tan poco tamaño? —le pregunta sorprendido Lynxbaud al erizo.

—En la Marina Mercante no tenía nada más que hacer que beber y fingir que trabajaba en algo —dice con cierta presunción el pequeño animal. Sostiene un maní como para subrayar sus palabras.

—Te lo aseguro, soy un veterano de guerra —dice Dog Byron a Blaireau, cerca de la entrada a la cocina.

—Sí, y yo soy tu padre —contesta el tejón, escéptico.

—¡Lo juro! Pregunta en el ejército griego si no me crees.

—Para qué perder tanto tiempo en una consulta inútil.

En otro extremo, Wilde estaba viendo la televisión mientras fumaba de una pequeña pipa. Qué cosas pasaban por su mente, nadie podría precisarlo. Los zorros para Lovebat son criaturas extrañas, malditas por la evolución, naturalmente propensas al robo, a la estafa y a toda clase de vicios inimaginables. Por lo tanto, aunque le resulta extraño, no le sorprende que lo que fume en su pipa sea droga; que lágrimas broten de sus ojos mientras ve la televisión; y que lo que esté viendo sean las noticias, donde el oficial Nick Wilde —ese maldito zorro—, explicaba los pormenores de un caso.

* * *

—Y eso es un adelanto de mi siguiente disco, _Las flores del mal_ —dice el tejón Charles Blaireau, quitando el CD de la vieja radio.

—No está mal —dice el lince Lynxbaud, sirviéndose algo de vino en un pequeño vaso. No es el primero que bebe en la tarde y tampoco planea que sea el último.

—Sí, es bastante bueno —dice Lovebat, quien en toda la tarde no probó ni bebió nada por temor a consumir alguna sustancia ilegal sin saberlo.

—¿De qué hablan? —dice riendo el gato de apellido Poe—. Es lo más aburrido que he oído.

—Supongo que tú puedes hacer obras musicalmente superiores —le dice molesto el tejón.

—Basta ya de esta mierda —el gato negro se levanta, se limpia un poco la chaqueta y camina para poder mirar a su audiencia—. Es hora de hablar de lo único que es importante.

De un salto felino, se acerca a la pared, y con un lápiz negro comienza a escribir sobre ella, provocando el grito aterrado de Lovebat.

—¡No rayes mi pared! —chilla el pequeño murciélago.

—¿A quién le interesa la pared? —gruñe el gato, y se hace un lado—. Muchachos, lo único que interesa ahora es asesinar a Bellwether.

—Debes estar jodiendo, Edgar —respondió Lynxbaud—. ¿Matar a Bellwether? ¿Te volviste el doble de loco de lo que ya estabas?

 _"Es una empresa imposible, debo frenar esto"._

—Muchachos —comienza a decir Lovebat—. Yo...

—A ver —lo interrumpió el gato negro—. Sólo digo lo que todos piensan y ya. ¿Acaso tú disfrutaste su gobierno, Blaireau? ¿O tú, Dog Byron?

 _"Yo sí la disfruté"._

Piensa Lovebat, incómodo en su asiento. A su lado, el erizo Hedgehogson reflexiona lo dicho por Edgar como si realmente considerara aceptar su oferta. Y para horror del murciélago, casi todos están considerando aquella opción.

—Joder, ¿Y hay opciones reales para matar a esa puta cabra? —dice Dog Byron.

—Es una oveja —dice Lynxbaud—. Bueno, yo consigo armas, podría conseguir algunas muy potentes. Pero necesito efectivo, o coca, lo que consigamos primero.

—Yo diseñé un plan para para asaltar el banco Lemming Brothers —dijo Hedgehogson alzando una pata—. Lo diseñé con unos amigos cuando embargaron sin piedad mi negocio.

—Pues el plan está clarísimo —dice riendo Edgar—. Primero robamos el banco, luego compramos armas y luego atacamos a Bellwether, pez comido.

 _"Están locos, ¡Nos van a asesinar a todos!"_

—¡Chicos! —grita Lovebat, y esta vez todos se giran a oírlo— ¿No se dan cuenta de que planean una idiotez? ¡Nunca van a poder robar el banco! ¿Acaso quieren ir a la cárcel?

 _"¡Están locos!"_

Sus palabras parecen tener efecto en sus amigos, y Lovebat se tranquiliza cuando Edgar tapa el lápiz y mira la pared mal dibujada.

—Sí, Lovebat tiene mucha razón, somos unos novatos en esto de robar —dijo el gato negro, y el murciélago se siente, al fin, tranquilo—. Pero sé quienes sí saben sobre robar, y no solo eso, sino que también han escapado de la cárcel. Iré a verlos ahora mismo.

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —intenta decir el murciélago, pero su voz se silencia ante los gritos de sus amigos.

—¡A robar! ¡A robar! ¡A robar!


	4. 4: La partitura secreta

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **4**

 **La partitura secreta**

A partir de ese día comenzaron a trabajar duramente en su misión. La pared de su mansión se convirtió prácticamente en una pizarra, donde cada día, sus inquilinos se sentaban a hablar y corregir detalles, o a escribir nuevos planes.

" _Esto es un maldito desastre"._

Hedgehogson, para su sorpresa, es uno de los que más activos ha estado en el asunto de planificar el robo al banco. Frecuentemente iba a Little Rodentia y hablaba con un equipo de ladrones que supuestamente conoce en esa ciudad. Todo aquello le parecía extremadamente peligroso, y se confundió aún más cuando el erizo comenzó a llegar con una alegría nueva a la mansión.

Sus demás amigos esperaban pacientemente hasta el momento del robo. Un día, Wilde y Lynxbaud salieron y regresaron con un vehículo al que comenzaron a añadirle calcomanías de _Two Beauty Goats' Cake Shop_ , una pastelería de cierto renombre.

" _Voy a terminar en la Penitenciaría de Little Rodentia a este paso"._

Y a pesar de todo, no se atrevía a echarlos. No solo porque él temía que lo atacaran..., sino porque una parte de él deseaba ver en qué acababa todo.

" _Estoy tan loco como ellos"._

Tal vez sería un último impulso de rebeldía en su ser tan ordenado, el punto es que deseaba ver en qué desembocaba tanta planeación.

" _Siempre puedo decir que me secuestraron en mi propia casa"._

* * *

 _17 de junio, Little Rodentia._

William Hope Hedgehogson pasea por las calles de Little Rodentia. A diferencia de Lovebat, él disfruta ese lugar, de hecho, antes vivía ahí, en una casa de Green Teeth Street, uno de los pequeños —nunca mejor dicho— barrios de Little Rodentia. Tenía un pequeño taller de lanchas y otros objetos acuáticos, incluso trabajaba en la construcción de su propio velero blanco. Proyecto que no pudo prosperar debido a que el banco le embargó todo, habría acabado en la calle de no ser por su amigo Lovebat y su mansión en el Distrito Forestal.

" _Necesita más que unas buenas reparaciones, tal vez con el dinero que robemos podremos improvisar algo"._

Piensa riendo mientras va a un edificio en la miserable Gnaw Street, mejor conocida como la Calle de la Cucaracha, el barrio más bajo de cuantos hay en Little Rodentia y de Zootopia. Está convencido de que nadie vive realmente ahí, sino que simplemente usan sus departamentos como bases y oficinas de delitos mayores, como lo hacen sus amigos, un grupo de erizos que usaban los nombres clave de Una, Dos y Cuatro.

" _¿Qué rayos habrá pasado con Tres? Jamás quieren hablar de eso"._

Lo habían ayudado en el pasado, gracias a ellos logró reunir el capital para abrir su tienda, y en días así, pensaba que ellos habrían salvado su negocio con otro trabajo. Los vio trabajar una vez, y con eso se convenció de que eran los mejores ladrones de todo el Estado.

En todas las ciudades del mundo, el crimen se expande en la oscuridad como los hongos. En todas las ciudades hay Calles de la Cucaracha, y mientras más crecían, más y más demandados son los servicios de los animales que ofrecen su "asesoría" en aquellos lugares. Criminales especializados, auténticos profesionales en su línea de trabajo: conductores, matones, guardaespaldas, ladrones y asesinos. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

" _Los mejores dentro de lo peor de la ciudad"._

Es un día soleado, y en realidad a Hedgehogson no le gusta pasear por Roach Street con ese clima, pues la calle parece una más de los alegres complejos habitacionales de la ciudad. Los edificios están pintados, las luces son funcionales, y nadie sospecharía el ruinoso interior de la mayoría de las habitaciones. La Calle de la Cucaracha, en opinión de Hedgehogson, debe verse en una noche tormentosa, donde el agua y el viento cubran el asfalto con una capa fangosa y los edificios parecieran más tétricos de lo que en realidad son.

Se detiene frente a uno, en mejor estado que los demás, y toca con confianza la puerta de madera roja.

—¿cuál es la contraseña? —pregunta un erizo azul violáceo, abriendo una rendija para verlo. Hedgehogson nunca supo su nombre, porque siempre se identifica como "Dos".

—Tarta de queso —dice él riendo.

—Ya íbamos a comenzar sin ti —dice Dos, abriendo la puerta. Aparte de su particular coloración, es bastante alto y delgado para ser un erizo.

El lugar es relativamente acogedor: para ser sincero, está en mejor estado que la mayoría de los edificios de Gnaw Street. Eso sí, está bastante desordenado, con algunos botines en especie, computadoras y otros enseres propios de su trabajo.

" _Debí ser ladrón"._

Piensa Hedgehogson mientras entra, y contempla al resto del grupo. Una es una hermosa erizo cuyos colores se asemejan más al violeta, mientras que Cuatro es gordo, y sus colores se confunden con el verdoso o el amarillo.

" _Colores divergentes o se tiñen para dificultar su identificación"._

Debería sugerir al grupo teñir sus pelajes el día del golpe.

—Tengo el transporte y refuerzos —dice él, sin querer indicar qué tan buenos serían sus refuerzos—. ¿Que han planeado?

—Pues hay un túnel que nos llevará a la bóveda, donde Cuatro hackeará las cámaras de seguridad —le explica Una—. Mientras, Dos y yo cargamos el dinero al punto donde nos esperaras.

—Bien —dice alegre—. Contraté al mejor conductor del país, no nos alcanzará la policía.

Confiaba plenamente en ese conductor. No había trabajado antes con él, pero sí Wilde, y gracias a él eludió la captura de las autoridades durante la tiranía de Bellwether. En realidad, Hedgehogson los vio partir y derrapar de un modo tan magistral que parecía una película.

—¿A quién? —pregunta Dos.

—Seguro han oído de Flash —dice confiado

—No inventes —dice Una incrédula, y Hedgehogson simplemente se ríe.

" _Los mejores de los mejores"._

—Es la verdad, él nos llevará fuera de la ciudad donde nos repartiremos el dinero.

—Bien, pero si él nos delata te rajamos —amenaza Dos. Aunque Hedgehogson no puede tomar en serio su amenaza.

—¿Oigan, con quien creen que hablan? —dice riendo, y le guiña un ojo a Una. Ella parece ignorar ese gesto.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —pregunta Cuatro.

—En una semana, ensayen para el ataque —dice él, aunque siente que su consejo es estúpido: claramente ellos están atentos a cualquier mínimo detalle—. Vendré a buscarlos el día convenido.

—Bien, pero nada de trucos —amenaza Una, y a ella sí puede tomarla en serio.

" _Antes me golpearía a mí mismo que traicionarte"._

—Preciosa, jamás te pondría en riesgo —dice guiñándole otra vez el ojo.

Ella lo ignora, pero los demás se ríen. No sabe si son sus hermanos o colegas, pero ve cómo ella les lanza una mirada asesina y se callan.

" _Es fuerte, me encanta cada día más"._

—Volveré para el día del golpe —dice él—. Estamos en contacto.

Los tres asienten, mientras él ríe y sale a Gnaw Street, la Calle de la Cucaracha.

" _Si tengo suerte podré cortejar a esa erizo"_ —piensa mientras camina hacia las afueras de Little Rodentia.

" _Imbécil"_ —es lo que piensa Una.

Pero a pesar de la actitud de ella, Hedgehogson se siente animado, como si su corazón estuviera siendo iluminado por la melodía de una partitura secreta. Y más que nunca en su vida, se siente feliz.

* * *

 _Savannah Central._

La librería _Sweet Home_ había arreglado un espacio para que pudiera firmar algunos libros.

No es el mejor de la Legión de los Condenados, pero es de los pocos que sí ha publicado algo en formato físico y no sólo a través de páginas web, como lo hace Lovebat y la mayoría de los demás autores. Aunque no se queja, gracias a esas páginas pudo conocerlos.

" _Un hatajo de perdedores, como yo"._

Por tratarse de un evento así, Edgar Catlan Poe se había mantenido sobrio y trató de verse más presentable. Lo que quería decir que había tenido cuidado de lavarse y no manchar su ropa, de por sí bastante desgastada, aunque la remedaba de forma que no se notara.

No está sentado en el sitio que la librería le asignó. Está revisando los libros como si fuera un comprador más, y así estudia a cualquiera que pareciese un posible admirador. Hasta ahora, habían llegado dos animales, un fosa y un oso malayo, que no tardaron en irse. Pero una lectora captó totalmente su atención: una gata blanca, a excepción de su cola, una delgada línea en el trazo de su nariz, y una mancha en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, de colores grisáceos. Está junto a una cachorra, una gatita blanca en su zona inferior y gris con rayas negras en su zona posterior. Ambas visten de un modo sencillo pero elegante, aunque en opinión de Edgar, esa gata se vería elegante y señorial hasta con harapos.

Ella está haciendo fila con la cachorra sujeta de su mano. La pequeña está inquieta y tiene ganas de salir corriendo a atrapar a un escarabajo que ve en una esquina. Edgar sonríe.

" _Veamos qué resulta, ojalá sea una madre soltera"._

—¿Qué escritor está hoy en la librería? —pregunta fingiendo ser un visitante casual del local.

—Es Edgar C. Poe, vine a que firmara mi libro —le explica ella. Hasta su voz es hermosa, y él podría suspirar simplemente al oírla.

La pequeña ve la cola de Edgar, y suelta la pata de su madre, comenzando a jugar con su cola. Su madre, al verla, la reprende.

—¡Chiharu, no seas descortés!

La pequeña llamada Chiharu usa un vestido rosa con zapatos blancos, y un listón rosa como adorno en su cuello. Edgar no necesita ningún sentido de percepción aumentada para adivinar que a la pequeña no le gusta ese último detalle, pero seguro su madre la obliga a vestirse así. Él se ríe, por el nombre de la menor puede deducir que tienen raíces orientales, posiblemente japonesas.

—Es normal en nuestra especie —dice él, calmado—. Parece que eres la única que vino a ver a ese escritor.

" _Ese escritor debe ser un perdedor"._

—Había un par de animales esta mañana, pero luego se fueron.

—No tendrían mucha paciencia —dice riendo.

—Mejor para mí, Chiharu se aburre rápido.

—Ya veo, entonces no tardemos más —dice sin dejar de reír y va al escritorio—. Soy Edgar C. Poe.

La pequeña se ríe, y la madre se sorprende, aunque no se ve excesivamente asombrada. Quizás se lo esperaba.

—¿Usted escribe esos libros tenebrosos que lee mamá? —pregunta Chiharu con inocencia.

—Chiharu, por favor no digas cosas que pueden herir a los demás —le dice su madre.

—Perdón, mamá —responde ella mientras baja sus orejas.

Aquello le parece muy adorable. Edgar no provenía de una familia estable, y mil veces habría preferido que su madre se hubiese divorciado del padre al que odiaba ya siendo cachorro.

" _Habríamos sido infinitamente más felices"._

—Tranquila —dice sin perder su buen humor—. Sí, pequeña, a veces escribo historias de terror, pero también escribo historias policiales.

De hecho, aquellas últimas estaban siendo mejor valoradas por los críticos que sus relatos de terror, aunque sus escasos fanáticos apreciaban más sus historias de terror. Tal parece que ella prefiere sus relatos más tenebrosos.

" _No imaginas cuánto me encanta eso"._

—Igual son interesantes —dice amistosa la gata.

—Me alegra que pienses así —dice sin disimular su felicidad— ¿Como te llamas?

—Soy Yuki Yamada —responde ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Que lindo nombre! —dice animado al ver que está estableciendo confianza entre él y Yuki—. ¿Y ella es su hija?

La pequeña salta con energía y corre hasta quedar junto frente a él.

—Soy Chiharu, tengo cuatro años y medio —dice juntando sus patitas.

—Ya veo —dice alegre—. Cuando ya seas mayor, podrás leer mis libros.

—Leer es aburrido —masculla ella, y a Yuki no le parece bien ese comentario.

—Chiharu, no sabes si algo te gusta o no si no lo intentas.

—Es cierto, leer es genial —interviene Edgar— ¿Te han contado la historia del Mago de Oz?

—¿El Mago de Oz? —pregunta sin entender, y a Edgar no le sorprende mucho. Posiblemente su madre solo le cuenta historias del folklor japonés.

Sin tardar ni un minuto, busca en una estantería de la sección infantil y encuentra aquel libro. Él personalmente lo pondría en una sección de sátiras hacia la sociedad, pero no es su librería. Con confianza, le entrega ese tomo a Yuki.

—Tu mamá puede leerlo una noche —dice él.

—¿Lo harías, mami? —pregunta Chiharu con dulzura.

—Está bien, cariño, te gustará, lo prometo —responde Yuki, y el corazón de Edgar siente que se derrite por lo dulce de aquel momento.

—Es un regalo —dice el gato negro.

—Yo prefiero pagar por el libro —dice Yuki. Hay muchas cosas en su mirada que le encantan a Edgar.

" _Jamás había visto a una gata tan hermosa"._

—Vamos, acéptalo como un regalo— dice feliz

—No me siento cómoda haciendo que pague por él.

—Es una forma de recompensarte por haber leído mis libros —dice mirándola a los ojos. Y siente que hay un abismo entre ella y él, y por primera vez se siente avergonzado de la ropa y apariencia que tiene.

—¿Está seguro? —pregunta ella algo insegura.

—Seguro —dice feliz.

—Muy bien, pero no me siento muy cómoda aceptando esto.

—Tranquila— dice alegre—. Puedo dejar que pagues ese libro pero a cambio tendrás que dejar que te invite un café.

—Está bien —dice con tranquilidad, seguramente porque piensa que la invitación es para ser amigos.

—Perfecto —dice feliz—. Déjame cerrar aquí.

" _Menos mal no conoce mi reputación en Wolfstone"._

Chiharu por su parte vuelve a jugar con la cola de Edgar, en uno de esos juegos la atrapa y le da una mordida suave, que no le molesta y decide no darle importancia.

" _Me han mordido de peor forma"._

—Lo siento —dice Yuki quitándola de ahí—. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

—Puede ser hoy —dice él— ¿Cuándo te acomoda?

—Mañana estaría bien —le sonríe, y Edgar se siente encantado de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

" _Es mucho más que hermosa"._

—Nos vemos, Yuki —dice casi sin aliento.

—Nos vemos señor Poe —se despide ella feliz.

" _Al fin encuentro a un fan, y es una gata hermosa"_ —piensa animado.

" _Me hace falta socializar con más felinos a parte mis vecinos"_ —piensa Yuki con la misma alegría.

Sin saberlo, Edgar se siente animado, como si su corazón estuviera siendo iluminado por la melodía de una partitura secreta. Y más que nunca en su vida, se siente feliz.

* * *

 _Little Rodentia._

Jamás pensó que haría lo que está haciendo ahora.

" _Mi hogar"._

Lovebat ha regresado a Little Rodentia, por voluntad propia. Sí, toda la ciudad le hacen recordar su horrible infancia y adolescencia, pero en su antiguo hogar también sintió paz..., una paz fugaz entre las turbulencias que constantemente afligían a su familia.

El barrio parece estar en una eterna estación de otoño. Está en Acorn Avenue, el barrio de clase alta del distrito, pero en el último extremo, casi oculto por jardines de otras mansiones, está la que fue su hogar, una mansión antiquísima que debía estar en pésimas condiciones.

" _Se ve muy deteriorada"_.

Piensa viendo que está bastante decadente, que las paredes están carcomidas por la hiedra, y que sale humo de su chimenea.

" _Momento"._

Eso quiere decir que hay alguien dentro de su mansión. Alguien que está ocupando su chimenea.

Cierto es que no es un murciélago valiente, y también es cierto que es débil físicamente. Pero siente un impulso que lo motiva a acercarse, podría llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Hace un tiempo, arrendó otra de sus mansiones familiares a una familia de ratones inmigrantes, roedores rusos de apellido Mosekewitz. Quizás podría obtener algún ingreso extra arrendando aquella mansión..., si el intruso es amistoso.

Ve que incluso hay luz en una de sus habitaciones.

" _¿Quién será?"_

Aunque se siente inseguro, se acerca y toca la puerta.

Había esperado cualquier cosa. Que una rata saliera y lo amenazara. Que un erizo le apuntara con una escopeta. Que una pandilla de ratones lo rodeara y golpeara por diversión. Sin embargo, jamás esperó ver lo que se asomó de la puerta.

" _No puede ser"._

Es una hermosa ratoncita marrón, algo sucia y con el pelaje sin arreglar. Si así ya se ve preciosa, Lovebat se sonroja muchísimo al pensar cómo se vería bien arreglada. Viste harapos de ropas que en un tiempo lejano fueron rojas.

" _Es..., es..., es muy..., muy linda"._

Y su expresión pasa de la preocupación al terror, porque seguramente supone que va a echarlos.

—Iba a usar este dinero para comprar medicina para mi hijo, pero ¡Tome! —dice sacando de sus bolsillos un arrugado fajo de billetes— ¡Por favor no nos eché de aquí!

Suplica con terror verdadero. Lovebat siente una lástima como nunca sintió antes, imaginando las puertas que se cerraron en la cara de aquella ratona de campo.

Por lo que dice, tiene al menos un hijo, que está enfermo. Pero ella no se ve de mucha edad.

" _¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?"_

—T-tranquila, no voy a echarla —dice él, sorprendido—. S-soy el antiguo propietario, Howard Phillips Lovebat. Quise pasar a ver mi antigua casa.

Ella se tranquiliza un poco, pero no demasiado. Respira pesadamente, como si hubiera corrido una milla antes de entrar a su mansión.

—Lamento invadir su propiedad, es solo que me quedé sin opciones. Mi esposo fue devorado, uno de mis hijos está gravemente enfermo, me despidieron y encima me echaron de mi apartamento. No tengo a quien recurrir —dice ella con una tristeza que se contagia a Lovebat.

" _Cuánto has sufrido"._

Puede ver que no ha dormido, y está muy delgada. Lovebat se siente muy mal, siente que debe hacer algo por aquella ratona.

" _Puedo ayudarla. No soy excesivamente rico, pero algo puedo hacer"._

—¿No tiene otros familiares con quién acudir?

Una pregunta algo cruel, pero debía evaluar todas las opciones. Ella niega con la cabeza, avergonzada

Y pasa algo que el murciélago nunca creyó posible. Él, a pesar de sus prejuicios, toma una decisión.

—Tengo otra mansión..., en el Distrito Forestal. Tal vez pueda vivir ahí un tiempo —dice sonrojándose mucho.

" _E-en mi mansión"._

Ella le sonríe y llora de alegría, y por alguna razón, el murciélago se siente dichoso. En los ojos de la ratona puede ver la llegada de la primavera en cuanto dice esas palabras, y rápidamente entra al cuarto que ocupa con su hijo. Mientras ella empaca lo poco que tienen, Lovebat entra y revisa su mansión.

Había supuesto que ella habría quemado sus libros, muebles y otras pertenencias, pero todo está en perfecto estado. Es más, le parece que incluso limpió un poco su mansión, y ve que ni siquiera ha movido los antiguos platos y tazas de su familia, expuestos en un atril.

" _Todo está..., mejor de cómo lo dejé"._

—E-eso sí, mi mansión suele recibir diariamente a muchos depredadores —dice sonrojándose súbitamente. Por alguna razón, sospecha que eso le pasará muy seguido con ella.

—¿Depredadores? —pregunta algo temerosa— ¿De qué tipo?

Y Lovebat se sonroja aún más al ver que ella comparte algunos de sus prejuicios hacia los depredadores. Siente una calidez en su corazón que jamás había sentido, algo que lo hace sonreír.

—Un tejón, un zorro, un puma, un gato.

—No tengo problemas con muchos de ellos, pero si con los gatos —dice preocupada.

—Tranquila, mi amigo no es peligroso —dice él.

" _Casi siempre está ebrio"_

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí, le aseguro de que Edgar no le hará nada.

Escasa satisfacción, pero ella, como no tiene otra opción, acepta ir con él. Lovebat la ayuda a cargar con su maleta, aunque le cuesta un poco debido a su débil complexión. Ella carga a su hijo enfermo, una cría delgada y de colores claros, y para su sorpresa, otros tres ratoncitos lo ayudan con la maleta. Cinco, una madre viuda y sus cuatro hijos, dos machos y dos hembras, todos igualmente sucios y temerosos.

" _Una familia completa"._

Y ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de toda Little Rodentia, llegan afuera, donde Robert se sorprende al ver que el murciélago viene acompañado.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunta sorprendido el alce.

—Nuevos inquilinos —responde Lovebat—. ¿Podríamos pasar primero al hospital?

—¿En verdad me ayudarían a llevarlo al hospital? Eso sería muy generoso de su parte —dice la ratona feliz.

Él se sonroja mucho y no dice nada, vuela al auto. Robert se ríe y los ayuda a subir

—¿Quienes son? —pregunta con amabilidad el alce, bajando del auto y extendiendo su casco para permitirles subir

—Soy Vivian Frisby —dice algo avergonzada—. Mi hijo Timmy está gravemente enfermo, él es Martin, y ellas son Cinthia y Teresa.

Los pequeños no dicen nada, simplemente lo miran con algo parecido al terror. Pequeñas crías de ratón no más grandes que su ojo. Y el pequeño enfermo se nota muy grave, nota que tiembla por la fiebre.

—Yo soy Robert Elk Howard —saluda el alce—. Vivo con Lovebat y los demás, pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

—Encantada, no quiero ser una molestia, solo pasaré aquí mientras mi hijo se recupera, y en lo que busco otro trabajo —dice avergonzada, y el alce le basta para adivinar que no quiere ser una carga.

—En la casa nadie trabaja —dice riendo—. No desentonará.

Su intención es bromear un poco, pero Vivian no parece considerarlo divertido. Con cuidado los acomoda en el asiento del copiloto, y procura conducir despacio por precaución.

Llegan al hospital de alta complejidad de Zootopia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—A penas puedo pagar el tratamiento, me invalidaron el seguro médico —dice avergonzada Vivian—. Estaba a nombre de mi esposo

—Lo podemos pagar nosotros —interviene Lovebat—. Tenemos algo de dinero.

—Haré lo posible por devolverles el dinero, como dije no quiero ser una carga —reitera Vivian.

—No se preocupe por eso ahora —dice Lovebat—. Nadie va a cobrarle.

—Aun así, es mi hijo yo debo ayudar —responde ella con seriedad, y entra cargando a Timmy con cuidado. Lovebat la acompaña, ante los atónitos ojos de los enfermeros y otros pacientes.

Después de dos horas, finalmente se le diagnostica una pulmonía. El pequeño está grave, pero con unos sueros recupera en algo el color, para tranquilidad de su madre. Le recetan un tratamiento ambulatorio y varias medidas para impedir que la enfermedad se agrave.

—¿Cuál es el tratamiento? —pregunta angustiada.

—Principalmente antibióticos —le responde Lovebat al leer la receta.

Y luego de eso, marchan hacia su casa en el Distrito Forestal, con mayor alegría y esperanza que antes.

—Los demás inquilinos son amigables —dice Robert, girando una cuadra.

Todavía no están cerca de su mansión y ya escuchan la música rock muy fuerte. Lovebat intenta abrigar la pequeña esperanza de que esa música es de otra casa, pero mientras más se acerca, más fuerte se oye. Y se puede ver siluetas de animales cantando por sus ventanas.

—¡Te quiero hacer el amor! ¡Te quiero hacer! ¡El amor! —oye que canta alguien, indudablemente Edgar, el gato negro. Un barril de cerveza rompe la ventana

Vivian les cubre los oídos a sus hijos como puede, y ellos la miran confundidos.

—¿Quien está haciendo ese escándalo? —pregunta ella.

—Seguro Edgar, esa es la canción que compuso para la princesa Diana de Themiscyra —dice Lovebat avergonzado

—Un gato y encima vulgar —dice molesta y con desdén—. Vámonos, arriba niños.

Ellos suben a la pezuña de Robert, como antes. Lovebat arrendó una camilla del hospital para cargar a Timmy, misma que debe devolver pronto o será gravemente multado. Pero no piensa en eso, él sólo puede sentirse maravillado al ver que Vivian desprecia a los gatos. No es que él los odie, sólo los considera inferiores, como a todas las especies animales incluyendo la suya.

" _La única raza superior son los cérvidos"._

Al entrar pueden, ver al gato negro fingir que toca una guitarra con una escoba, en la mesa hay restos de papas fritas y latas de cerveza. Lynxbaud está abriendo un nuevo six-pack de latas y Blaireau está comiendo maní junto a Hedgehogson. Robert deja a la familia Frisby sobre la mesa, y mientras los niños observan asombrados el lugar, Vivian lo contempla sin decidir si debe sentirse agradecida o asustada.

—¡Me voy un segundo y dejan mi casa hecha una ruina! —grita Lovebat molesto.

No sabe si desean reírse un momento de él, o el alcohol hizo que se asustaran fácilmente, pero fingen esconderse detrás de Robert.

—Fue idea de Wilde —dice Edgar riendo mientras apaga la música.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dice el zorro. No lo había notado, pero está en la cocina, no quiere imagina qué estaría haciendo.

—Chicos, vamos a recibir a una familia, por favor sean más educados —dice Lovebat.

La familia Frisby, aterrada al ver a Edgar, se ocultó detrás de la bandeja con golosinas saladas mientras Lovebat confrontaba a sus inquilinos. No quieren mostrarse, y el murciélago recuerda que el esposo de vivian fue asesinado por un gato.

" _Deben odiar a Edgar, deben temerle. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la invité a venir aquí?"_

Se sonroja al pensar que, en ese momento, sólo quería tenerla cerca de él.

—¿Ya se fue el gato? —pregunta uno de los niños.

—El gato sigue aquí —dice Edgar, sin ofenderse, y Lovebat se pregunta que pasó para que estuviera de tan buen humor— Y no se piensa ir.

—Por favor, es una familia que ha pasado por mucho —dice Lovebat a su grupo.

—Está bien, me voy al _Marinette_ _7_ —dice él riendo, caminando torpemente hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya comió? Así sabremos que es seguro caminar —pregunta Vivian.

—Sí, tranquila, Edgar se alimenta de alcohol —dice Wilde, sentándose para ver la televisión, sintonizando el canal 52.

—Les presento a Vivian y a sus hijos Timmy, Martin, Cinthia y Teresa, se quedarán aquí un tiempo —explica Robert.

—Mucho gusto —le dice Vivian a Oscar Wilde, en un tono radicalmente diferente al que usó para hablar de Edgar.

—El gusto es mío —dice el zorro saludando, y en la televisión, Lovebat puede ver que el zorro y la coneja que tanto desprecia aparecen nuevamente, después de impedir el asalto a una joyería.

—Ella salvó a la hija de Mr. Big —dice impresionada Vivian señalando a la coneja, Judy Hopps.

—Sí, y lograron hacer otras cosas —dice Wilde, en un extraño tono melancolico. Sus ojos están fijos en el zorro, Nick Wilde.

" _El mismo apellido..., ¿Serán parientes? ¿Acaso...? No, no puede ser su padre"._

—Casi soy aplastado ese día —dice Lovebat con molestia, recordando cuando Judy persiguió a una comadreja en Little Rodentia, otro motivo más para detestar esa parte de la ciudad—. Como si no tuviera pocos motivos para odiar Little Rodentia.

—Y me lo digas, esa comadreja casi me mata cuando movió mi apartamento —responde ella, y los ojos de Lovebat se iluminan.

—Ese día fue horrible —dice algo molesto, pero también feliz.

" _Odia las mismas cosas que yo"._

Sin demora, procede a mostrarle su mansión. No es demasiado grande, no es lo que alguien piensa cuando escucha la palabra "mansión", pero indudablemente pocos animales poseen hogares de ese tamaño.

—No hay habitaciones diseñadas para roedores, pero podemos improvisar algo —dice él avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, podemos tomar un par de cajones de ese mueble —dice ella.

—El desayuno es a las nueve de la mañana, el almuerzo a las una y la cena a las siete, pero la despensa es libre, pueden comer cuando quieran —dice él, sonriéndole sonrojado.

—Si necesitan transporte, me avisan —dice Robert riendo.

—Muchas gracias, prometo pagarles su generosidad —dice conmovida.

—Todo por ahora corre a cuenta nuestra —dice Robert, y se ve como el animal más confiable de la tierra cuando sonríe.

Lovebat vuelve a sonrojarse y quedarse mudo al ver el rostro de alegría de Vivian. Ella sonríe y abraza a Lovebat, logrando que él se sonroje mucho más y se quede congelado, sin reaccionar.

Ella luego se va con sus hijos al mueble, mientras él la mira, confundido.

" _¿Habrá sido buena idea?"_ —piensa rojo.

Y es que teme enamorarse de ella, porque en Zootopia, como en todo el territorio nacional, las relaciones románticas entre dos especies distintas se castigan con cárcel. Pero, a pesar de la prohibición, su timidez y todos sus miedos, se siente animado, como si su corazón estuviera siendo iluminado por la melodía de una partitura secreta. Y más que nunca en su vida, se siente feliz.


	5. 5: Días más oscuros que la noche

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **5**

 **Días más oscuros que la noche**

 _25 de julio, Distrito Forestal._

Con la llegada de Vivian Frisby todo cambió en la mansión.

Para su sorpresa, sus inquilinos se mostraron sorprendentemente amables con la familia Frisby, y hacían lo posible para no molestarlos. Incluso buscaban formas de hacerle la vida más fácil, como si despertaran en ellos el impulso de ayudar al prójimo, como si se vieran reflejados en esa humilde familia. Así, se encargaron de construir pequeñas escaleras, se aseguraron de que no les faltara ninguna comodidad, e incluso acondicionaron un sector de la mesa para que todos pudieran comer juntos..., es decir, juntos mientras no estuviera Edgar cerca de ellos.

No importaba cómo intentara acercarse el gato negro, la familia no solo le temía, lo odiaba. Y a su pesar, Lovebat los entendía, pues Vivian le comentó que su esposo, Jonathan Frisby, fue devorado por un criminal, un gato malvado que se hacía llamar "Dragón", y que trabajaba para el malvado mafioso Ratigan, el amo criminal de Little Rodentia y que amenazaba con derribar la mafia de Mr. Big en Tundratown.

Por eso intentaban alejarse de él, y aunque Edgar no le dio importancia al comienzo, ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de aquella desconfianza. Casi no pasaba en la mansión, pero no iba al _Marinette 7_ ya que no regresaba ebrio. Había cambiado.

Esa semana no había llegado un solo día ebrio. De hecho, parecía estar más feliz de lo normal: se lavaba con mucha frecuencia, y había adquirido ropa nueva, un traje exactamente igual al anterior, pero en mejor estado. Por alguna razón, aquello operó un gran cambio en él, pues ya no parecía un vagabundo; con el pelaje limpio y la ropa nueva, incluso parecía uno de los gatos que salían en las portadas de revistas de moda felina.

Sorpresivamente, Hedgehogson igual cambió su apariencia por una más cuidada. Parecía extremadamente lozano en comparación con el enclenque Lovebat. Con unas cuantas horas de ejercicio incluso comenzaba a recuperar el tono físico que tenía cuando era deportista.

Las cosas marchaban bien, por eso nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió aquella mañana de julio.

Oscar Wilde, como siempre, veía las noticias policiales. Siempre buscaba ver al zorro, Nicholas Wilde, y parecía extrañamente orgulloso ante sus logros. Lovebat no sabía si era porque el policía se había vuelto un héroe para los zorros..., o por un asunto de tipo familiar. Y ahí estaba, mirando el canal 52, esperando cualquier dato sobre Wilde, cuando la transmisión normal fue interrumpida. Pero su expresión de alegría se deshizo rápidamente.

—¡Chicos, vengan rápido! —grita alarmando a toda la mansión.

Lynxbaud, Blairaeu, Dog Byron y Hedgehogson corren a todo lo que pueden bajar las escaleras. Robert camina tranquilo hasta llegar al salón donde Wilde ve televisión. Lovebat vuela con nerviosismo, y agradece que en ese momento los Frisby no estén en casa.

Al principio cree que es una noticia sobre un ataque en Medio Oriente, pues ve una columna de humo subir desde una zona claramente urbana. Pero siente que se desmaya cuando nota que el edificio no es otro que las dependencias de la policía de Zootopia. La grabación corresponde a un teléfono celular, y pueden ver civiles gritando y tratando de huir, mientras se oyen tiros. Rápidamente la grabación se corta, y pasan los presentadores de Zootopia News Network, el alce Peter Moosebridge y la leopardo de las nieves Fabienne Growley, con un fotograma del vídeo ocupando una esquina.

" _¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?"_

—Interrumpimos su programación para informar de un reciente ataque al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia —informa el alce.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, hijo de puta —murmura Robert.

—Queremos saber quién lo hizo —dice Wilde apretando con fuerza sus zarpas. Parecía querer vengarse.

—Testigos indican que un grupo de animales ingresó a la comisaría y comenzó a disparar contra oficiales, detenidos y otros civiles —dice la leopardo—. Se desconoce hasta el momento la cifra oficial de heridos.

" _¿Cómo pueden atacar la comisaría?"_

Lovebat comienza a temblar de miedo. De pronto la ciudad donde vive le parece sumamente extraña, como si estuviera en otro país o en otro tiempo donde ningún lugar es seguro. Siente que pueden atacar su mansión en cualquier momento.

—Necesito saber si él está bien —dice Oscar Wilde levantándose, y va a buscar una de sus extravagantes chaquetas.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Edgar, mirándolo— ¿A quién vas a ver?

—Eso no te importa —murmura con mal humor, saliendo de la mansión dando un portazo.

Los inquilinos observan con sorpresa la puerta de la mansión. A Wilde jamás le importan demasiado las cosas, y normalmente su mente flota a la deriva entre el alcohol y algunas drogas psicotrópicas. Un estallido así es poco común y les asombra.

—Zorros —dice Lynxbaud, riendo aunque las noticias lo asustan también—. Son tan pasionales.

* * *

 _Little Rodentia._

Un ratón gris se dirige a una ostentosa mansión en el número 1893 de Clockworck Avenue. Está vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta negra, con las manos en los bolsillos. Toca la puerta cinco veces, tal como había acordado con sus jefes.

Una rata abre un poco la puerta, y tras verlo detenidamente, le permite pasar.

—Adelante, Stryker —dice la rata, permitiéndole pasar.

Hay al menos una docena de guardias vigilando la entrada, y Stryker sabe que la mansión entera está repleta de guardias y trampas. En una sección de las paredes hay oculta una ametralladora Gatling para contraatacar en caso de un ataque rival o en una redada de la policía. Como el oficial promedio del Departamento de Policía causaría un estrago en la ciudad, esta tiene una división aparte, la Autoridad de Little Rodentia, que opera solo en los límites del distrito y que sólo tiene autorización para arrestar roedores y mamíferos de tamaño similar.

La mayoría de las ratas, murciélagos y musarañas dentro del lugar visten trajes elegantes y con sombreros tipo fedora. Se siente en la época de los gánsteres de la Ley Seca cuando entra a esa mansión, y no es para menos, pues la mayoría ahí son hijos de mafiosos.

Cuando ve a las ratas de camisas rojas sabe que se acerca a su jefe. Queek Mousekewitz, el encargado de seguridad del jefe, obliga a sus seleccionados a usar prendas rojas para identificar que pertenecen a una rama especial de la seguridad, los guardaespaldas personales del profesor Ratigan, señor del crimen en Zootopia y el mundo, uno de los mas buscados por cuantas agencias de seguridad existieran. Por eso, Queek se toma muy enserio sus responsabilidades.

El profesor Ratigan. Stryker debía admitir que cuando lo conoció, pensó que era un chiste. Parecía tan anacrónico, vestido con la moda de hace un milenio, rodeado por roedores que parecían salidos de los años 20 y 80. Y aún así, sabía que no tenía que decir nada.

Porque a Ratigan no le temblaba la voz cuando encargaba matar a alguien.

La ciudad era fértil para cualquier negocio que alguien quisiera iniciar, y los negocios turbios experimentaban una furiosa explosión: el dominio de Mr. Big en Tundratown estaba asediado por las bratvas, las mafias rusas, que querían apoderarse del distrito; las pandillas de extensos barrios de los distritos Forestal, Nocturno y del Canal; y qué decir de la tierra de nadie que es Happytown, donde la vida vale menos que las navajas que las siegan.

En Little Rodentia, el submundo iba a pertenecer al primero que pudiera asentarse, y ese fue Ratigan. Era el único señor del crimen local que había ganado la lealtad de un peligroso grupo de gatos, el más letal de todos es Dragón.

—Quieto ahí —dice Queek, justo cuando va a entrar al salón donde espera Ratigan.

Queek Mousekewitz. Algunos lo apodan "Headtaker" porque supuestamente coleccionaba las cabezas de los soldados que mataba en las guerras de Chechenia y en Osetia del Sur. Es una rata gigante, negra y vestida con pantalones militares y una vistosa camisa roja; está seguro de que no necesita armas para matar a un ratón. Stryker no tiene más remedio que permitir que lo registre.

—Amigo, ya me conoces —dice él, aunque no puede disimular el miedo que le provoca la rata—. No estoy armado.

—Queek no corre riesgos —replica permitiéndole entrar.

El profesor Ratigan se encuentra sentado en un sofá rojo, rodeado por sus principales colaboradores. Stryker jamás se había sentido tan intimidado, le parece que cada vez que ve al profesor, más aterrador se vuelve. Es el único criminal que es aterrador cuando bebe café.

—Chico —murmura Ratigan, sin mirarlo, y aún así el ratón siente un escalofrío—. Más vale que tengas noticias.

—S-sí, profesor —responde él, intentando calmarse—. Ya revisamos todo el departamento de los Frisby, tabla por tabla.

El profesor levanta la vista. Había sido fácil presionar al banco para embargar el departamento de Jonathan Frisby y todo su interior, echando a su viuda y sus hijos a la calle, sin nada. Así, sus secuaces habían podido buscar la investigación que Jonathan realizaba.

Jonathan Frisby. Nadie había sido capaz de detener a Ratigan y su grupo criminal, al que había llamado "Final Problem", y muchas agencias lo intentaron: ZIA, ZBI, los Marshals, la G-Force, incluso el Servicio Secreto. Todos los equipos de ataque habían acabado en el fondo de un pantano o en el estómago de sus gatos. Ni siquiera Hacienda había podido cazarlo. Nadie comprendía por qué Jonathan Frisby pensó que podría detenerlo.

Ratigan posee conexiones poderosas, pero aún así quería deshacerse de esa investigación, y esperaba lo que aquel ratón iba a informarle.

—¿Hallaron su investigación? —pregunta el profesor Ratigan, y Stryker tiembla cuando va a pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Disculpe, profesor, pero no hallamos nada —dice aterrado—. Revisamos detrás de las paredes, bajo el piso, buscamos en cada mueble, y nada.

La expresión de Ratigan comienza a agriarse, y el ratón teme lo peor. Mil veces prefiere que Queek le dispare a ser devorado por Dragón o por otro de los gatos. Y se aterra aún más cuando la taza de café de Ratigan se rompe por la fuerza con la que él la aprieta.

—Chico, ve con tu grupo —anuncia el profesor Ratigan, levantándose de su sillón—. Dile a Blood Stained que deben encontrar a la viuda de Frisby. La quiero en la mansión en menos de una semana.

Queek hace sonar sus puños, y Stryker no espera ninguna otra señal para salir.

* * *

 _Distrito Forestal._

Quería reflexionar un rato lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Vivian Frisby está mirando el cielo por una ventana de la mansión. Tiene mucho en que pensar, pues su vida ha sido un carrusel de emociones y experiencias en el último tiempo, desde que su esposo Jonathan Frisby fue devorado por Dragón.

" _¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentarte a Ratigan? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?"_

Había terminado prácticamente en la calle, su hijo habría muerto de no ser por la generosidad de un murciélago. El señor Lovebat prácticamente le había salvado la vida a su hijo, no sabía cómo poder agradecérselo. Había sido una enorme suerte en medio de tanta desgracia. Cuando entró a aquella mansión abandonada, lo que buscaba era un sitio donde refugiarse del clima. Y entonces apareció.

" _Lovebat"._

Se sonroja un poco. Había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en una empresa, _Fitzgibbon's Food & Oil_, para el día siguiente. Si tenía éxito, tendría ingresos monetarios al fin, y podría comenzar a pagarle la renta.

Observa las estrellas, y siente que alguien se acerca. Ve que es Lovebat, volando hacia ella. Está vestido de modo elegante, como es habitual en él.

—Vivian, ¿Qué haces? —pregunta él con timidez, y eso, por alguna razón, la hace sonreír.

—Miro las estrellas, es increíble que aún estando en una ciudad se puedan ver.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo —dice sentándose a su lado—. Es tenebroso.

" _¿De qué hablas?"_

—¿Porque lo dices? —pregunta riendo un poco

—¿No crees que sea así? —dice el murciélago, sonrojándose un poco. Aquellas reacciones le parecen adorables.

—¿Te asustan las estrellas? —pregunta de modo amigable.

—Me asusta lo que pueda vivir en ellas

—¿Tú crees en extraterrestres? —pregunta mirándolo, y Lovebat se sonroja.

—Sí —dice algo avergonzado

—No deberías temerles, no creo que sean malos —responde ella con calma.

—¿Tú crees que existen? —pregunta sorprendido

—¿Quién no? —pregunta divertida. Él se ríe sin darse cuenta.

—Aunque admito que son hermosas —responde con calma Lovebat, y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de las estrellas? —pregunta ella con curiosidad.

—Su misterio— dice sonrojándose.

—Esa es la mejor parte de todo —dice Vivian Frisby, y él sonríe. La ratona genera en él un vaivén de sentimientos que no puede controlar y razonar.

—Eres muy interesante, Vivian —dice feliz—. Creo que tengo un telescopio, por si quieres mirar las estrellas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta ella— ¿Me lo confías?

—Claro que sí —dice sonriéndole con mayor tranquilidad, y ella igualmente le sonríe.

" _No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, Lovebat. Eres tan generoso conmigo"._

* * *

Hedgehogson conduce un vehículo gris hacia la Calle de la Cucaracha. Es arrendado, pues es una modificación de un coche de juguete para animales mayores, quizás elefantes. Le basta para lo que planea hacer.

Se detiene frente a la casa de Una, en la Calle de la Cucaracha. Causalmente ella está en la entrada, y al verlo pone una cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice seca.

—Quería invitarte a pasear —dice sonriéndole.

—No sé qué crees, pero tú a mí no me agradas.

—Lo sé, pero si me das una oportunidad puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Bien —dice porque la obligan, ya que sin él no pueden robar.

Él le abre la puerta de modo caballeroso.

—No te arrepentirás —dice invitándola a entrar a su vehículo.

Ella no dice nada.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensaba invitarte al cine, pero puedo llevarte a donde desees— dice alegre. El dinero no es problema ya que tomó prestada la tarjeta de crédito de Lovebat.

—Está bien, pero yo elijo la película y pediré mucha comida.

—No reparemos en gastos —dice él riendo—. Pensaba llevarte a cenar a Ramsey's.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, y no es para menos. Ese es uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. El erizo sonríe.

—¿Con que dinero? Se supone que no tienes, por eso vamos a robar.

—Digamos que robé un puñado de dólares, lo suficiente para que pasemos una buena tarde. No sé si recuerdas cuando me ayudaron a abrir mi tienda de artículos marinos.

—Sí, pero sabes bien que aquí solo hay un río.

—No fue mi mejor decisión —dice riendo—Debí quedarme en mi negocio anterior.

—¿Que era? —pregunta desinteresada mirando su teléfono, para ver el equivalente a Facebook.

—Era atleta, un fisicoculturista relativamente conocido —dice riendo—. Pero, aunque odié mi época de marino, jamás pude olvidarme del mar.

—¿No crees que es raro querer ir al mar? Eres un erizo terrestre y somos pequeños.

—Lo sé, era joven cuando me uní a un barco pesquero, estuve ahí muchos años. Vi cosas bastante raras ahí.

—¿Como qué? —pregunta un poco interesada.

Él comienza a relatar uno de los momentos más sorprendentes de su vida. Cuando estaba en un buque pesquero, cierta vez se acercaron a una torre petrolera que estaba incendiándose, y los Guardacostas pidieron que se alejaran. Pero entonces, el novato de la tripulación, un joven lobo blanco, desapareció. Después, vieron como alguien restaba a los trabajadores atrapados en la torre petrolera. Y en las noticias, los sobrevivientes hablaban de un lobo blanco que los había salvado.

Un lobo que después sería conocido como Superwolf.

" _No recuerdo como nos dijo que se llamaba"._

—¿Entonces conociste a Superwolf? —pregunta ella con suspicacia.

—Sí, antes de que fuera famoso —dice riendo.

—Y él te salvó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, vaya misterios que hay en el mar.

—¿Visitaste alguna ciudad de Orcas y delfines?

—Una vez, ellos sí que disfrutan el mar.

—Obviamente, seguro les gusta más que aquí

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? —pregunta alegre

—No mucho somos ladrones.

—Lo han sido toda su vida?

—Sí, he vivido así desde siempre.

—Con razón son tan buenos —dice alegre

" _Eres tan hermosa, quiero hacerte feliz"_ —es lo que piensa él.

" _No es tan malo"_ —es lo que piensa ella.

* * *

 _26 de julio, Savannah Central._

Estaba solicitando un puesto para trabajar en las oficinas de Little Rodentia de _Fitzgibbon's Food & Oil_, una de las empresas más poderosas de Zootopia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la entrevista será en la oficina que tienen en Savannah Central. A ella, como a la mayoría de los roedores, le causa cierto temor estar en los demás distritos de Zootopia. Lovebat era el único que disfrutaba estar en el resto de la ciudad, pero él con sus alas no temía ser aplastado por cualquier animal descuidado. Literalmente cualquier animal es peligroso para un roedor, desde un elefante hasta un uombat, y es difícil salen de Little Rodentia.

" _Valdrá la pena si me dan el trabajo"._

Al entrar al edificio, la hacen pasar a una sala donde la espera un conejo blanco. Ella está vestida con las mejores ropas que le pudo conseguir Lovebat, pues la apariencia es lo más importante. Intenta calmar su ansiedad.

—Buenos días, le agradezco que pudiera recibirme hoy —dice ella. El asiento para ella posee escalones para que pueda subir y mirar a su interlocutor a la cara.

—Buenos días, señora Vivian Frisby— saluda él con una sonrisa, mientras toma un lápiz —. Necesito que conteste algunas preguntas.

—Por supuesto —dice tratando de mantenerse serena

—¿En dónde vive? —pregunta él.

—Vivo actualmente en el Distrito Forestal, esta es mi dirección actual —le escribe la dirección de Lovebat: 1886 de la calle Providence.

—¿Vive con otros inquilinos? —pregunta él anotando la dirección en un computador.

" _¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas?"_

—Sí, vivo con un zorro, un alce, un murciélago, un erizo... —trata de no decir con desdén la palabra "gato" para que no la crea racista.

" _Malditos asesinos"._

Él anota todo lo que va diciendo, pero entonces parece darse cuenta de algo, y la mira con algo parecido a la alegría. Vivian no sabe como sentirse, solo desea obtener el trabajo. Y aquello parece una mala señal.

—¡Ah! ¿Esa es la casa de los poetas? —pregunta riendo— ¿Puede decirme cómo trabajan? —dice refiriéndose a los poemas que ellos escriben.

—Sí, ellos se toman su tiempo para escribir. Pero cuando se empeñan en hacer su trabajo, lo que hacen es realmente satisfactorio —dice recordando las cosas que pudo leer en sus ratos libres, principalmente de Oscar Wilde.

—¿Y ellos pasan mucho tiempo en la casa o están fuera casi todo el día?

—Se puede decir que pasan todo el día en la casa —afirma sin pensar. Y no es una mentira, literalmente parecen animales nocturnos.

—Comprendo —dice él anotando esos detalles en una libreta—. Si puede consígame el autógrafo de cada uno de ellos —pide alegre.

—Lo haré, no se preocupe —dice animada, pensando que tal vez consiga el empleo.

Él le hace algunas preguntas más. Ella responde intentando ser sincera, pero disimula ciertos detalles que teme puedan negarle el empleo. Finalmente, el conejo dice unas palabras tranquilizadoras como pocas.

—Felicidades, está contratada. Trabajará en la sede de Little Rodentia —dice alegre.

" _¡Sí!"_

—Gracias —dice conmovida ante eso, ya que por fin podrá alimentar como se debe a sus hijos.

Él conejo sonríe al ver su alegría. Vivian no se molestará en disimular su felicidad, pues es justo la noticia que deseaba oír. Al fin una esperanza para su familia.

—Pase mañana a buscar su uniforme —acaba de decir el conejo.

Ella está tan feliz que, al volver, tolera un poco más a Edgar. Tan sólo un poco. Aquello significa que se atrevió a decirle una palabra:

—¿Conseguiste el trabajo? —pregunta Edgar mientras come papas fritas y ve televisión.

—Sí —dice con algo de timidez y miedo, se va a su cuarto.

—Ratones —dice riendo mientras se marcha.

" _Ya me está molestando su miedo. ¿Un gato mató a su esposo o qué?"_ —piensa el gato negro.

Mientras tanto, ella y sus hijos celebran aquella buena noticia en el cajón que ella tomo como piso.

Después de eso, Lovebat organiza una fiesta para celebrar que ella encontró empleo. Una fiesta tranquila, sin mucho alcohol, y para su sorpresa, sus inquilinos estaban de acuerdo. Le sorprendía la forma en que empatizaban ellos con la señora Frisby.

—No tenía que molestarse señor Lovebat —dice ella.

—Lo merecías —dice el sonrojándose un poco.

—Gracias señor Lovebat —dicen los ratoncitos. Timmy, que ya está mejorando un poco, le sonríe, y eso ilumina el corazón de Lovebat. Él se siente enternecido

—Pueden seguir viviendo aquí, si desean. Ya son parte de la familia

—¿Somos una familia? —pregunta riendo Oscar.

—Claro que sí —dice Hedgehogson—. La mamá—señala a Vivian—. El papá —señala a Lovebat, este se sonroja—. El tío borracho —señala a Edgar, quién tiene una cerveza en la mano.

Los niños se ponen nerviosos cuando Edgar está cerca. Cinthia incluso comienza a llorar. El gato negro comienza a perder la paciencia.

—Niños debemos, debemos ser tolerantes. Hay que tratar a otros como quieres que te traten a ti —dice Vivian, tratando de calmarlos.

—Tranquila —dice él riendo—. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Claro, nos iremos a dormir. Digan buenas noches niños.

—Buenas noches— dicen al unísono, y se van.

Entonces, los inquilinos sacan las botellas de alcohol para celebrar como a ellos les gusta.


	6. 6: Lo que todos esperan de mí

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **6**

 **Lo que todos esperan de mí**

 _26 de julio, Distrito Forestal._

Está harto de la desconfianza de la familia Frisby.

Nunca fue el mejor gato, de hecho, en Wolfstone era bien vigilado por el padre al que odiaba tanto. Si bien la ciudad había sido fundada como un enclave exclusivo para cánidos, fue inevitable que se llenara de toda clase de mamíferos. Y los gatos llenaban la periferia, casi triplicaban la población de cualquier otra especie en la ciudad. Él y sus amigos vivían en el mismo miserable barrio de Federal Hill, habían crecido en el mismo ambiente decadente. Simples gatos callejeros.

De no haber sido por su madre, habría acabado siendo un delincuente más de la ciudad. Su madre nunca le había gritado, jamás se había sentido decepcionada de él. No como su padre.

No podía decir que su relación fuera tensa. Directamente eran antagonistas. Varias decisiones que tomó, como entrar al ejército, fueron únicamente porque sabía que su padre iba a enfurecerse. Pero no podía verlo como su padre, no después de que él dijera que sus amigos eran unos perdedores. No después de que dijera que únicamente llegaría a ser un drogadicto que moriría bajo un puente, que sus amigos acabarían siendo delincuentes y que Mittens, su única amiga, una prostituta.

Y jamás perdonó la forma en que trataba a su madre y a sus hermanos. Solo podía definir a su padre como un cretino. Ni siquiera le avisó cuando su madre falleció, y tampoco lo consideró dentro de sus herederos.

" _No me importa, no quiero nada de él"._

Jamás alguien esperó algo bueno de él. Si algo tenían en común los gatos y zorros, es que nadie en el mundo los amaba. Ni siquiera los animales de sus propias familias.

" _Mejor voy a ver a Yuki"._

Sonríe al recordar la primera cita que tuvo con ella. Le cambió definitivamente la vida. Lo hizo cambiar definitivamente.

* * *

Para esa cita, el 18 de junio, había comprado un traje nuevo, mucho más caro que el regalado por Lovebat. De paso, tomó sin permiso una gran cantidad de dinero del murciélago, cosa que la mayoría de los inquilinos suele hacer. La cuenta de Lovebat no era la mas abultada del mundo, pero no se volvería loco si le quitaba mil dólares. O tal vez sí, pero para cuando se dé cuenta, ya los habría gastado.

Le pidió el auto prestado a Robert, pues el Chevrolet Bel Air rojo lo había enamorado apenas lo vio. También tuvo cuidado de perfumarse, y se preguntó si el aroma a hierba gatera estaría impregnado en su pelaje. Deseaba que no.

El único problema con el dinero del murciélago es que estaba en tamaño de roedor. Tuvo que parar en un banco a cambiarlo por dinero de tamaño normal. El cajero, un ciervo rojo, lo miró como si sospechara que fuera un ladrón, y en cierta forma lo era, pero igual le molestaba.

" _Por qué ese ratón no usa tarjetas de crédito?"_ —piensa conduciendo a la mansión de Yuki.

Ella está al frente de la acera, vestida de un modo elegante pero sencillo. Y eso hace que se sonroje un poco. Le parecería bella aún cubierta de mugre.

—Eres puntual —dice feliz Yuki.

—Sí, no me gusta llegar tarde, es molesto para quien espera —dice bajándose para saludarla— ¿Cómo estás, Yuki? —pregunta del modo encantador más encantador que puede.

—Estoy bien, los Diaz me ayuda con los niños —dice mirando a tres cachorros que juegan en el jardín vecino—. Ahí están, regresaré mañana. Pórtense bien.

—¡Cuídate mamá! —gritan los tres desde el jardín, Edgar supone que es la casa de los Diaz que mencionó Yuki previamente.

Edgar se despide de ellos agitando una mano. Los cachorros se despiden de ellos, al menos las dos hembras. El cachorro macho no contesta el saludo del gato negro.

—¡Nos vemos! —dice alegre mientras le abre la puerta para ayudarla a subir.

—¿Es tú auto? —pregunta ella.

—Me lo prestó un amigo, pero podría comprárselo —dice Edgar riendo—. Lo uso más yo que él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta interesada.

—Pensaba llevarte al cine, y luego a Ramsey's, el restaurante más caro que hay en la ciudad.

—No tienes que molestarte, desde hace cuatro años no he tenido necesidad de ir a esos lugares.

—Entonces con mayor razón deberíamos ir ahí —dice sonriéndole mientras conduce.

—Si tú quieres— dice feliz ella —háblame de ti, seguro tienes algo bueno que contar.

—Pues vengo de Wolfstone —dice feliz—. Estuve un tiempo en el ejército, pero luego renuncié y me dediqué a escribir.

—Yo trabajo para mi padre, a pesar de que lo decepcione por embarazarme poco antes de graduarme.

—Sí, los padres casi nunca apoyan nuestras decisiones —dice él recordando lo mal que se llevaba con el suyo— ¿Cómo cambió de opinión?

—Pues cuando vio a mis gatitos, le recordó mucho a mi nacimiento y da por sentado que son especiales.

—Lo son, ellos son muy alegres —dice feliz—. Van a llegar muy lejos.

—Bueno a mí me preocupan mis hijas, tengo miedo de lo que pase con ellas de aquí a diez años.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué pasará en diez años?

—Es algo muy complicado, te lo diré más adelante.

—Está bien —dice riendo— ¿Qué película quieres ver? —dice estacionándose cerca del cine.

—Cualquiera está bien, mientras no sean de esas de supuestos dramas realistas que ponen a las minorías peligrosas como víctimas o que justifique el sobrepeso

—Tienes gustos similares a los míos —dice riendo— ¿Qué te parece esta? —dice señalando un estreno reciente, un drama de época victoriana sobre un ciervo de clase alta y una cierva de clase baja.

—Me parece bien —dice feliz.

Él sonríe feliz, cuando entran más bien mira a Yuki que a la película. Ella está entretenida con la trama y se arrepiente de haberle dado atención a una pareja anterior, el padre de los tres cachorros. Un perdedor llamado Justin.

—Fue una película hermosa —dice feliz.

—Y no es muy tarde, aun podemos ir a comer.

—Sí, tenemos bastante tiempo aún —dice alegre— ¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito, Yuki?

—No quiero arruinarte la noche, elije el que quieras.

—No te preocupes, esta es tu noche —dice feliz—. Quiero que sea inolvidable para ti.

—Insisto, sería la primera vez que no voy a un restaurante de comida rápida donde hay niños gritando.

—Comprendo —dice riendo estacionándose en aquel restaurante de alto nivel.

—Yo suelo ir a la pastelería de las cabras —dice refiriéndose a la pastelería _Two Beauty Goats's_.

—¿Tú también compras? Cada día compro algo para mis hijos.

—Es genial, nos parecemos bastante —dice cautivado.

—Es una extraña coincidencia.

—Sí, de esas que me encantan —dice feliz ofreciéndole su brazo para entrar. Ella lo toma

—Viajo mucho y algunas veces mi padre cuida a los niños y otras veces los Diaz me ayudan.

—Me alegra que tengas ayuda con tus cachorros —dice él—. Sé lo difícil que es ser madre soltera. Mi madre prácticamente nos crió sola a mis hermanos y a mí.

—Eso debió ser muy duro, a mí me crío mi madre y mis criadas —dice Yuki—. Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado, cuando mi mamá murió, esa situación cambió un poco.

—Mi padre también estaba ausente —dice él—. Todo se puso peor cuando mamá falleció.

—Lo lamento mucho —dice ella.

—Tranquila, resulta que nuestras vidas son muy similares —dice sonriéndole.

—Muchos animales me juzgan, tú sabes las madres solteras tenemos pésima reputación —dice Yuki.

—Sí, muchos animales son idiotas —dice tomando su mano—. Pero yo pienso que son admirables.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunta ella, mirándolo como si no le creyera.

—De verdad— dice feliz.

" _Cada vez me gustas más"_ —piensa él.

" _No me arrepiento de salir con él"_ —piensa ella.

Y una vez adentro, en el restaurante, Edgar no deja de mirarla. Es capaz de imaginar toda una vida con ella. Es capaz de imaginar una familia con ella.

—Eres muy hermosa, Yuki —dice feliz.

—No lo creo, soy común —dice ella, ya que se cree así porque la abandonó su exesposo Justin.

—Es imposible que sea común, a no ser que hablemos de un mundo paralelo donde todos son extremadamente hermosos —bromea Edgar.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo soy una gata normal, no soy interesante y para rematar tengo hijos.

—De ninguna forma podría describirte como normal, eres maravillosa —dice él—. Pudiste sacar adelante a tu familia, tienes un empleo al que pocos depredadores pueden optar, eres muy elegante, eres inteligente y además muy bella.

—¿De verdad no te importa que tenga hijos? —pregunta sin sorprenderse. Al parecer, no le cree.

—De verdad no me importa —dice mirándola.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta algo impresionada

—Bueno, mi padre era un inútil —dice él—. Mamá nos sacó adelante prácticamente sola, de hecho, de haber vivido solos, todo habría sido mejor —dice tomando su mano—. Por eso admiro tu esfuerzo

—Vaya no sé qué decirte, ahora veo que debí esperar antes de si quiera tener gatitos —dice triste.

—No te sientas mal, Yuki —dice sonriéndole—. A mí me encantaría ser parte de tu familia.

—Eso sería maravilloso, mis hijos merecen algo mejor que el responsable de su existencia. Me dejo cuando se enteró que esperaba a mis hijos y nunca volvió

—Es un idiota —dice furioso— ¿Como fue capaz de dejarte? Si lo encuentro, le daré una paliza.

—Ya no importa, tal vez no vuelva aparecer en mi vida. Ahora debe estar drogándose y bebiendo.

Aquel comentario es como una patada en el estómago para Edgar. Literalmente ese comentario describe su vida a la perfección. Él es igual al gato que abandonó a Yuki y a sus hijos, y eso le repugna.

—Pues sí que es un perdedor —dice avergonzado.

—No sé porque me fije en un tipo así, soy una estúpida.

—No lo eres, lamento que hayas tenido una terrible experiencia con un idiota —dice triste y decide, sin dudar ni n poco, cambiar sus hábitos para poder estar con ella.

—Al menos mis hijos han demostrado ser mejores que él

—Y todo gracias a ti —dice sonriéndole—. Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

—No lo creo, los dejo solos mucho tiempo a veces.

—Pero lo haces por ellos, para que después no tengan que pelear por el alimento —dice Edgar recordando su niñez en Wolfstone. Su madre jamás le habría permitido aquello, pero junto con Mittens solían robar en supermercados y tiendas.

—Es verdad, mi padre dice que mi abuelo pasó por eso antes de tener la idea de fundar la empresa. Se hubieran quedado estancados con mi padre hasta que mi madre llegó y trajo algo de ayuda financiera que ayudó a que el negocio floreciera

—Es una hermosa historia —dice feliz—. Tus hijos serán muy exitosos, Yuki.

" _Tengo que cambiar todos mis hábitos para que ella pueda amarme"_ —piensa él.

" _Debí esperar más para formar mi familia, tal vez así mis hijos siempre hubieran tenido un padre y no estarían tristes"_ —piensa ella.

* * *

Su vida siempre ha sido un desastre.

Nadie espera nada de un zorro, pero de él esperaron menos aún. Sencillamente había fracasado en cuántas cosas intentó hacer. Quería culpar al mundo de sus fracasos, pero es el primero en admitir que todos sus fracasos han sido responsabilidad suya.

Oscar Wilde maldice mientras se sienta frente al televisor de Lovebat. Jamás debió preocuparse por Nick, él es un zorro, siempre iba a estar bien, a sobrevivir. Simplemente jamás debió ir a la comisaría para comprobar si no era uno de los heridos.

" _Estúpido zorro"._

Lo peor de todo, es que estuvo a punto de hablarle. Los policías habían formado un perímetro de seguridad, para evitar que ingresaran curiosos y periodistas. Oscar intentaba abrirse paso para averiguar si Nick era uno de los heridos, pues veía a varias ambulancias en el lugar..., y francamente temía que fuera uno de los caídos. Estaba dispuesto a saltar el perímetro para revisar las ambulancias, el lugar del crimen, cualquier lugar con tal de saber si estaba vivo. Y consideraba hacer eso cuando lo vio.

Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, y luego cortó. Se acercó a la oficial conejo, estaba sentada en la acerca y parecía llorar. No era para menos, rinocerontes y osos mas grandes que ella estaban devastados y un elefante gritaba mientras golpeaba la pared, debían haber perdido miembros que apreciaban demasiado. Estaba tan cerca de él, que, si corría unos cuantos metros, podría hablarle. Pero no se atrevió.

Jamás se atrevía a hablarle.

" _Soy un estúpido zorro"._

* * *

Vivian Frisby y Lovebat viajan a Little Rodentia a comprar algunas cosas. Ella necesita comprar su uniforme de trabajo, y él algunas cosas para Hedgehogson. En un momento, se separa de ella. y un ratón, que los estuvo siguiendo disimuladamente, se le acerca. Es un ratón marrón claro, bastante alto para las medidas ratoniles, vestido con una chaqueta marrón encima de un traje, trae una corbata verde. Se acerca a ella.

—Señora Frisby, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —saluda amigable ella.

—Me enteré de que se mudó con el escritor Lovebat del Distrito Forestal —dice él, sacando una placa que lo identifica como parte de la Autoridad de Little Rodentia, y la sorpresa de Vivian es tal que casi cae de espaldas—. Soy el detective Basil, hemos avanzado con el caso de su esposo.

—Ya sé que él asesino fue ese tal Dragón —dice triste al recordar el asesinato de su esposo.

—Pero al parecer hay alguien por sobre aquel gato —dice él—. Un genio criminal con bastante experiencia en utilizar felinos para sus delitos.

—¿En serio? ¿Mi esposo fue un asesinato al azar o tenía que ver con él? —pregunta intrigada.

—Es muy probable que no fuera un asesinato al azar, pero sí descarto totalmente que fuera un socio de esa cruel rata.

—Sé que él no era un criminal —dice ella con tristeza—. Pero no sé en que trabajaba.

Nunca se enteró del trabajo de su esposo, a pesar de lo mucho en que insistió preguntándole y las veces que trató de averiguarlo por su cuenta. Al menos supo que no era algo ilegal.

—Claro que no era un criminal. Nuestra investigación sugiere que su asesinato fue planeado por el profesor Ratigan.

Cuando pronuncia ese nombre, ella pudo haberse desmayado. El cruel profesor es temido en la ciudad, mucho más que a cualquier criatura o individuo. De un gato se podía escapar, pero no del profesor Ratigan, y todos lo saben.

—¿Cuál fue la razón por la que fue asesinado? —decir aquellas palabras causan un dolor interno en Vivian.

—Eso es lo que aún no logramos descubrir, pero pronto lograremos que Ratigan confiese todo.

—Esa rata me hace desear que vuelva Mr. Big. No se lo tome a mal, pero había menos violencia entonces

—Comprendo lo que quiere decir, y le aseguro que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que esa rata acabe en la cárcel

—Ya quisiera, aunque pienso que intentará matarme. No sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero creo que así fue esa noche...

—Cuénteme todo lo que pasó— pide él

Ella le dice lo que ocurrió. La noche en que murió Jonathan Frisby, él y su esposa habían ido al cine de Little Rodentia. Todo había sido hermoso, hasta el momento en que unos ratones intentaron atacarlos. Ellos trataron de huir, a través de los callejones de la ciudad, y en un punto él le pidió que se ocultara detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Jonathan trató de alejar a los ratones, pero no lo suficiente como para que Vivian pudiera ver y oír lo que pasaba.

Entonces apareció el gato al que llamaban Dragón, y devoró a su esposo.

Vivian rompe en llanto al acabar de narrar. El agente se siente mal, y le da un corto abrazo, intentando calmarla. Y Vivian logra tranquilizarse.

—Podemos asignarle una escolta policial si se siente insegura —dice él.

—Estoy bien, hay animales grandes donde vivo —dice ella tratando de no seguir llorando.

—Comprendo —dice él—. Ya debo irme, señora Frisby, la mantendré informada de lo que ocurra.

—Está bien, gracias detective Basil —dice ella, tratando de sonreír un poco.

—No es nada —dice él despidiéndose.

Vivian suspira, acababa de revivir el momento más duro de su vida. Aún en sus pesadillas lograba ver la silueta del gato. A veces, cuando sentía ruidos en el tejado, pensaba que era Dragón, y lo veía cada vez que veía a Edgar.

" _Malditos gatos"._

Y piensa en eso, cuando llega Lovebat, cargando los comics que le encargó Hedgehogson, y con una cara de fastidio que, por alguna razón, la divierte. Intenta recomponerse, no quiere que el murciélago se preocupe por ella. No quiere importunarlo demasiado.

—Un policía me dijo quién fue el que mató a mi esposo —dice cuando van de regreso hacia el automóvil de Robert, que espera afuera.

—¿No fue ese gato llamado Dragón? —pregunta él, temeroso.

—Digamos que me dijo quien le ordenó que lo matará —dice sin poder disimular su tristeza.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunta Lovebat asustado.

—Ratigan.

Él se asusta muchísimo, tanto que da un pequeño salto por la impresión. Esa reacción no sorprende a Vivian. Roedores mas grandes, conejos incluso, se aterran al oír ese nombre.

—¿Ese monstruo? —pregunta asustado.

Ella asiente temerosa. Cuando Mr. Big estaba radicado en Little Rodentia, los roedores le respetaban y trataban de no meterse con él, pues sabían lo que les esperaba. Con Ratigan, abiertamente le temían y lo que menos se quiere hacer es llamar su atención.

—Necesitas protección, le pediré a Hedgehogson o a Blaireau que no deje de vigilarte.

—Gracias —dice feliz Vivian, sintiéndose tranquila junto al quiróptero. Él sonríe un poco al sentir que hace algo útil

Ella igualmente sonríe, pero siente algo raro. Algo que la hace sentir feliz, preocupada y deprimida a la vez. Porque con Lovebat, está comenzando a sentir lo que sentía por Jonathan.

* * *

Habían averiguado la rutina de Vivian Frisby y estaban listos para proceder.

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad con toda la confianza que les otorgaba trabajar para el profesor Ratigan. Stryker colocó _Back in Black_ de _AC/DC_ en su teléfono, mientras caminaba con su grupo. Varios erizos, varias ratas y ratones, y un topo con un maletín. Se siente como el animal más genial del mundo, mientras los transeúntes y tenderos tratan de apartarse de su camino, asustados. Él ama aquel trabajo por el poder que le confiere.

Se agrupan a la salida de _Fitzgibbon's Food & Oil_. El topo se aleja, a cumplir la labor que le habían asignado. Entonces, esperan a que salga de su trabajo.

Ella no sospecha nada y sale como todos los días. Los roedores no la pierden de vista, y el líder de cuadrilla habla con el topo por teléfono. Sin embargo, algunos están asombrados al ver quien es la señora Frisby en realidad.

—¿Ella es la señora Frisby? —pregunta confundido un ratón negro, a quien llaman "Highcard"—. Pero si es..., es hermosa, ¿De verdad es madre?

—Sí, no hay que cometer errores —dice una rata marrón, a quien llaman "Fullhouse"—. El jefe la quiere con vida.

—Es la viuda de Jonathan, el que se comió Dragón —dice un ratón gris, "Straight".

—Que agradezca que fue Dragon, Felicia tiene mal aliento —bromea una musaraña, "One Pair".

—Recuerdo a ese tipo, acabó con varios —dice un erizo gris, "Royal Flush", y llama por teléfono al topo— ¿Se ve desde arriba?

—Está todo despejado, creo —dice el topo, "Two Pairs" al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió poner a un topo como Francotirador? No le atinara a nada —dice Stryker.

—¿Acaso tú harías un mejor trabajo? —dice Royal Flush.

—Al menos puedo ver a la luz del sol —se queja Stryker.

—Pues ve arriba y cambia de lugar con él —dice molesto Royal Flush, ajustándose la elegante ropa gris que lleva.

—Se está alejando —informa el ratón Straight.

—Bien —dice serio Stryker.

" _Igual pensaba suicidarme"_ —piensa él.

Vivian esta por tomar el autobús, y entonces proceden a acercarse. El grupo está divido en dos para rodearla, mientras el topo está vigilándola con un rifle con dardos tranquilizantes. Una táctica típica de ellos.

—Señora Frisby —dice Royal Flush, acercándose a ella. Vivian se asusta ya que sabe que un grupo así solo significa una cosa.

Ratigan la busca.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta suponiendo que le harán algo malo.

—Es mejor que no haga un escándalo y nos acompañe —dice el erizo, mientras se acercan los otros roedores de su grupo.

—¿Por qué? Ya tuvieron suficiente con matar a Jonathan ¿Qué tengo que ver? —pregunta llorando.

—Ratigan desea verla —dice Royal Flush, sin piedad—. Vamos, no lo haga más difícil.

Ella en su mente recuerda que trae un paralizador para roedores en su bolso. Lo saca lo más rápido que puede, y le da varios toques al erizo antes de saltar a la calle y correr lo más rápido que puede. Los autos casi la atropellan, mientras el grupo la sigue.

—¡Que no escape! —grita Royal Flush.

—¡Yo me encargo! —grita el topo Two Pairs, preparándose—. Disparo dardo número uno.

El dardo atraviesa el agujero de una dona de un sorprendido transeúnte.

—Fallé —informa el topo—. Disparo dardo número dos.

Este arrebata de las manos la moneda de un pequeño niño ratón, vestido con una chamarra roja, que iba a una tienda, y llora al perder su dinero.

—Está bien —informa el topo—. Disparo dardo número tres.

Este entra por una ventana entreabierta y se clava en el centro exacto de un reloj.

—La perdí de vista —dice el topo—. Están por su cuenta.

Casualmente, Lovebat está en la ciudad. Fue a visitar a la familia Mousekewitz, originalmente para cobrarles. Pero lo recibieron con tanta alegría que no se atrevió a hacerlo. Era la familia que a él le gustaría haber tenido. Pero sintió que las cosas estaban mal cuando Fievel, el único niño varón de la familia, regresó llorando por haber perdido su dinero. Habló de un grupo de ratones persiguiendo a alguien, y de inmediato el murciélago se alertó. Sólo podía pensar en Vivian. Volando con desesperación, logró verla, y aceleró hacia ella.

—¡Vivian! —grita aterrizando y procediendo a correr junto a ella.

—¡Llama a la policía a quien sea, es Ratigan! ¡Viene por mí! —grita asustada buscando un escondite.

Él rápidamente marca a la policía, y entonces tiene un plan que espera pueda funcionar. Marca a algunos amigos mientras corre con ella. Sólo desea que las cosas terminen bien, pero la decisión que toma ahora no será del todo buena para él.

—¡Entra a ese café! —dice él, mientras se detiene y decide queda a enfrentar a los sujetos.

—¡Howard no lo hagas! ¡Son muchos y seguro traerán a Dragón! —dice asustada y desesperada— ¡Te van a matar!

Con desesperación intenta jalarlo de un ala para que escape junto a ella. Pero, aunque está terriblemente asustado, quiere proteger a Vivian. Quiere protegerla aún a costa de su seguridad, y tiene un plan..., que desea con todas sus fuerzas que funcione.

—Vivian, te haré ganar tiempo —dice él—. Escóndete y confía en mí, tengo un plan.

—Ya perdí a alguien que quiero, no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa —dice aterrada.

—No me pasará nada, te lo prometo —dice tomando sus manos—. Confía en mí.

Ella duda un momento. Pero decide hacerle caso y tratar de mezclarse con la multitud. Lovebat camina para encarar a los esbirros de Ratigan.

—A-alto, delincuentes —dice él, asustado, aunque intenta fingir valor.

—¡Quítate, imbécil! —amenaza Royal Flush el erizo.

—No van a tocar a Vivian —dice él—. Les advierto, déjenla en paz.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —amenaza Fullhouse la rata— ¡Oye Dragón, aquí hay uno! —grita por teléfono.

—¿D-Dragón? —dice asustado.

Vivian puede oír eso desde donde está y grita.

" _¡No otra vez! Tengo que entregarme, prefiero eso a que vuelva a ocurrir"._

Ella lentamente sale, aunque trata de hacerlo disimuladamente para que no la vean de inmediato. _"Nadie más debe morir"._

—Lovebat, ¿Estos tipos te molestan? —pregunta Hedgehogson saliendo de un callejón detrás de estos.

—¿También quieres alimentar a Dragón? —lo amenaza Fullhouse.

Y entonces, la erizo Una se pone detrás de él, y usa una de sus propias espinas para amenazarlo con cortarle el cuello. la rata se asusta y alza las manos, mientras el grupo retrocede para prepararse y atacarla. Hedgehogson sonríe.

—Pueden ser más, si perdemos al menos le daremos unas buenas hemorroides —dice ella confiada, mientras sus hermanos Dos y Cuatro salen a reunirse con ella.

—Roedores como tu son peor que escoria —dice Hedgehogson haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

—Una, no hagas esto, te contrate una vez —dice asustado Fullhouse.

—Con un cheque sin fondo, cabrán —dice molesta, mientras pone una de sus espinas en un punto de contacto que lo paraliza.

—Por eso le tememos —le dice Dos a Lovebat, y él, aunque no lo conoce, le cree.

—Y-ya veo, ella es muy fuerte —dice el murciélago asustado.

Hedgehogson ataca a los demás de improviso, y es tan fuerte que los puede levantar y arrojar lejos con una mano. Cuatro embiste a varios, mientras dos lo hace girar. El ratón Straight le da un puñetazo al estómago a Hedgehogson y casi se rompe la mano.

—¿Que rayos eres tú? —pregunta asustado.

—Un marino —dice Hedgehogson golpeándolo

Una le mete una de sus espinas a una de las ratas por debajo de su cola, y eso es suficiente para que la mayoría de los matones de Ratigan salgan corriendo. Pero, en eso, varios roedores gritan. Y ellos ven la sombra de un gato sobre la calle.

—Es Dragón, ya se jodieron —dice riendo un erizo que está herido a golpes.

Es grande, y bastante robusto para ser un gato, llegando a parecer un tejón. Es gris, con un frondoso bigote de un gris mas claro en el rostro, y viste ropa vieja, en contraste con las caras ropas que visten los seguidores de Ratigan. Es tuerto de un ojo, y el ojo ciego, azul como un zafiro, se ha quedado grabado en la memoria de Vivian y la atormenta en sus pesadillas.

Vivian se paraliza al verlo, recordando el día que murió Jonathan. _"¡No de nuevo!"_

Entonces pasa algo que asombra a todos los roedores.

Lovebat vuela para interceptar a Dragón.

—¡Hey, tú, imbécil! —grita con un valor que está lejos de sentir— ¡Atrápame si puedes!

—¿Que rayos hace? —dice Hedgehogson, sorprendido por su valor repentino.

" _¡¿Estás loco?!"_ —piensa asustada Vivian. Casi se desmaya al ver lo que hace.

Entonces, Lovebat vuela, sin dejar de insultar al gato. Éste no parece realmente ofendido, incluso se ríe. Dragón lo persigue a las afueras de la ciudad, y entonces Lovebat aterriza y lo espera.

—Estás muerto, idiota —dice Dragón alzando una zarpa, pero la mano de un gato negro la detiene.

Y Dragón se voltea para ver a Edgar C. Poe, sonriendo con confianza.

—No en mi guardia, hijo de puta —dice golpeándolo en el rostro. Con tanta fuerza, que Dragón debe retroceder varios pasos.

Vivian logra alcanzarlos ya que Una la lleva en su furgoneta. Y se sorprende más que nadie al ver a Edgar defendiendo a Lovebat. Siente una confusión como nunca había sentido al ver a ambos gatos pelar.

—No sé, esta pelea igual parece que perderá el amigo de tú novio. Dragón es más gordo —dice Una algo pesimista

" _¿Ese gato lo está salvando?"_ —piensa confundida, ya que cree que todos los gatos son malos.

Edgar pelea de modo rastrero, el estilo de las calles de Wolfstone que no ofrece ni espera piedad, y le hace un corte en el cuello a Dragón, pero no es profundo. El gato se enfurece y ataca con más saña, pero Edgar lo domina fácilmente, debido a que su rival no es muy rápido y, además, no está acostumbrado a enfrentarse a otros gatos. Algunos ratones graban con sus teléfonos, demasiado asustados para acercarse.

—Sí, todos se creen muy valientes hasta que pelean con alguien de Wolfstone —dice confiado, quitándose la chaqueta y la amarra a su antebrazo.

Lovebat vuela junto a Vivian, ella rápidamente lo abraza, haciendo que él se sonroje.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —pregunta asustado, pero se calma un poco al oír sirenas de policía.

—Temía por ti, iba a entregarme si Dragon te alcanzaba. Lamento no haber confiado en ti —dice avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, comprendo tu temor, por eso me aseguro de que Dragón sea capturado dice él abrazándola, y ella inclina su cabeza sobre su pecho. El murciélago se sonroja, pero lo permite. Y se siente realmente tentado de besar su frente.

En eso, la oficial Hopps, que tanto desprecia, entra al distrito de un salto. La acompaña un agente que no conoce, un conejo blanco con tres franjas negras en cada mejilla, vestido con un elegante traje. Por primera vez, Lovebat no se molesta al verla.

—¡Quieto! —grita el conejo, apuntando con un arma de dardos.

Entonces, Dragón apuñala a Edgar de sorpresa y trata de escapar. Vivian y varios ratones gritan al ver al gato negro caer. Judy y el conejo blanco persiguen a Dragón lejos de la ciudad, hacia un árbol, por donde seguramente planea escapar.

—¡Jack! —oye el grito de la coneja, fuera ya de su campo visual. Vuela junto a Edgar.

—¡Señor Poe! —grita preocupado.

—Tranquilo, sólo es superficial —dice él, pero nota que su camisa se vuelve más roja—. Ok, no es tan superficial, llama a una ambulancia rápido.

Vivian rápidamente marca con el teléfono de Lovebat.

—Necesitamos una ambulancia, tamaño regular, en la entrada de Little Rodentia. Vengan pronto

—¿Cuál es su emergencia? —pregunta la operadora.

—Una puñalada. Por favor vengan rápido —dice algo desesperada

" _Y yo fui muy grosera con él"._

Y rápidamente comienzan a llenarse de roedores, que miran a Poe con admiración. La oficial Hopps se acerca, arrastrando al gato gris que está aturdido por un dardo, y esposado, lo que genera una ovación por parte de los roedores, pero no hay ningún rastro del conejo blanco que antes estaba con ella. Varios ratones médicos corren a brindarle algunos auxilios a Edgar, por mientras llega la ambulancia.

Vivian trepa a su lomo para poder hablar con él.

—Lo lamento mucho —dice con tristeza.

—Tranquila, señora Frisby —dice Edgar sonriendo un poco—. Igual odiaba a ese gato.

—Usted lo detuvo y la oficial Hopps pudo arrestarlo —dice un erizo al ver que Dragón esta esposado en el piso.

—Eres un héroe Edgar —dice feliz ella.

—Yo solo intentaba proteger a mis amigos —dice feliz mientras llega la ambulancia, acompañada de varios automóviles policiales.

Unos chacales suben con cuidado a Edgar en una camilla y lo lleva a la ambulancia. Lovebat sin darse cuenta toma la mano de Vivian y la aprieta. Ella, en vez de soltarse, la sostiene con más fuerza.

" _Al fin detuvieron al causante de tus pesadillas"_ —piensa él, sintiéndose como el héroe más valiente de Zootopia.

" _Ahora ya no odio a los gatos, o al menos puedo confiar más a en ellos"_ —piensa Vivian, sintiendo que ya no volvería a tener pesadillas, y todo gracias al murciélago que está a su lado.


	7. 7: Cuando se muere la luz

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **7**

 **Cuando se muere la luz**

 _28 de julio, Distrito Forestal._

La vida cambió totalmente para Edgar. En realidad, no había sido casualidad que estuviera cerca de Little Rodentia cuando atacó Dragón: fue el pequeño Lovebat quien planificó todo, pues sospechaba que Ratigan atacaría a Vivian. Lo reunió a él y a Hedgehogson una tarde.

—Muchachos, la señora Frisby corre un grave peligro —les dijo con una seriedad que borró la risa de Edgar.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Para eso está la Autoridad de Little Rodentia —había contestado en ese momento.

—Necesita algo mejor que eso —respondió con una convicción tal que resultaba imposible bromear—. Ella necesita que borremos sus miedos para siempre. Necesita que capturen a Dragón y que atrapen a Ratigan.

—Pero Lovebat, somos escritores, a veces músicos, a veces criminales, no héroes —dijo Hedgehogson—. No podemos hacer frente al profesor Ratigan y a sus esbirros.

—Debemos detener al menos a Dragón, el gato que mató al esposo de Vivian —replicó Lovebat molesto, y jamás lo habían visto tan furioso—. Y necesito que estén en Little Rodentia a la hora en que entra y sale Vivian del trabajo.

—Pero ella entra a las 9:00, es demasiado temprano para mí —respondió Edgar—. Y sale a las 17:00, ¿Como quieres que sea tan puntual?

—Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema —dice riendo Hedgehogson—. Pero se sorprende tu dejadez, Edgar, tú deberías ser el primero que debe querer eliminar a ese criminal.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta extrañado Edgar—. No soy un superhéroe ni un policía.

—No, eres un puto gato —le dice Hedgehogson—. Y ese hijo de puta de Dragón deja muy mal a todos los gatos del mundo. Tú deberías ser el primero en querer detenerlo, golpearlo y limpiar la imagen que hay de tu especie.

—Aunque lo haga, no limpiaré nada la imagen que hay de los gatos, y los felinos en general —dijo Edgar con bastante pesimismo—. Pero lo haré porque lo pide Lovebat, sólo por eso.

Lovebat venció su odio natural hacia Little Rodentia solo para estar cerca y vigilarla. Compraba cosas, visitaba arrendatarios, o se quedaba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros. Se hizo cercano a la familia Mousekewitz, pues veía en ellos la familia que quiso tener.

Y entonces los miedos del murciélago se hicieron reales, y tuvieron que destacarse en las peleas callejeras. Fue como revivir su infancia en Wolfstone mientras golpeaba a Dragón, y le habría ganado si la llegada de la oficial Hopps y su compañero anónimo lo distrajeron. De hecho, había previsto que trataría de apuñalarlo, por eso se había amarrado la chaqueta en el brazo. Quizás debió ser más rápido. Al final, la navaja de Dragón lo hirió, pero no gravemente.

—El peligroso delincuente conocido como "Dragón" fue arrestado ayer en el distrito de Little Rodentia —ve que dice el alce Peter Moosebridge en el noticiero, mientras colocaban una foto de Dragón.

" _Estúpido alce, el único astas de pala que me cae bien es Robert"._

—Nuevamente, la oficial Hopps salvó el día, al arrestar al felino —dice Fabienne Growley, quien siempre ha sido del gusto de Edgar, y sonríe un poco.

—Al sospechoso se le acusa del homicidio de quince roedores —dice Judy Hopps por la televisión—. Gracias a un gato que lo enfrentó en los alrededores del distrito, pudo ser arrestado.

" _Que adorable coneja, es tan pequeña que le sobra escenario"._

—El gato fue identificado como Edgar Catlan Poe —dice Growley—. Quien ha sido detenido por delitos menores anteriormente.

—Oye, Edgar —dice Lynxbaud mirando por la ventana de la mansión— ¿Qué tan bien te caen los roedores?

—No tengo nada contra ellos —responde él—. Me caen mejor que los perros, en realidad.

—Pues mira por la ventana, esto te encantará de verdad —dice riendo el lince.

" _¿De qué hablas?"_

El gato se acerca a la ventana, y una ovación, proveniente de docenas de pequeñas gargantas, lo recibe. Repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, contempla una multitud de roedores de todos los tipos, con pancartas y regalos. Sonríe feliz, y con algo de tristeza.

" _Soy un héroe para ellos"._

—¡Miren, es el gato que enfrentó a Dragón! —grita un ratón blanco.

Edgar sonríe, y los saluda con la pata. Los ratones gritan y vitorean, y Lynxbaud sonríe. El gato negro está animado.

" _Puedo acostumbrarme a esto"._

* * *

Vivian y Lovebat están nuevamente en Little Rodentia. Aparte de hacer compras, van a hablar con la Autoridad del distrito debido a los hechos que acababan de pasar. No pasa desapercibido para Vivian que Lovebat está mucho más tranquilo caminando por la ciudad.

—¿Hay nuevos antecedentes? —le pregunta Lovebat a Vivian mientras van en un auto rentado.

—No lo sé, es lo que quiero averiguar.

—Espero que todo salga bien, Vivian.

Llegan sin problemas al edificio de la Autoridad de Little Rodentia. Bajan y ella pregunta por el oficial Basil en la recepción. Un oficial ratón la hace pasar al interior hacia una oficina donde la espera el detective.

Lovebat se queda esperando afuera, intentando disimular su amargura, porque antes quiso unirse a la policía de Little Rodentia. Lo intentó varias veces, pero siempre fue rechazado. Siempre fue muy débil.

" _Pero al menos tuve un buen plan para detener a Dragón"._

Después de un rato, puede ver a Vivian regresar. Pero no se ve feliz, ni tampoco enojada o triste. Parece..., confundida.

" _¿Qué pasó?"_

—¿Qué te dijeron? —pregunta Lovebat intrigado.

—Que mi esposo investigaba a Ratigan y por eso lo mató —dice con un tono de voz extraño, que no puede precisar si está triste o molesta—. Y quiso terminar el trabajo conmigo.

—Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con su investigación.

—Yo no sé nada —dice ella, y ahora si se ve triste—. Pero aun así me persigue, tengo miedo.

—Tranquila, le diré a los demás que no dejen de vigilarte —dice planeando alguna nueva estrategia.

—Gracias —al parecer, lo que él dice la tranquiliza, y Vivian Frisby le sonríe. Él se sonroja mucho.

—¿La policía va a asistirte con esto? —pregunta él.

—Eso dicen —dice sin estar muy convencida.

—Espero que logren atrapar a Ratigan —dice Lovebat, preocupado, y sabe que lo que dice no es muy probable. Ratigan había escapado de Hacienda, nadie lograba eso. Nadie salvo él.

—Yo también —dice preocupada.

Entonces, el detective que la abordó se acerca, acompañado de otro ratón. Este es bajo, de color marrón claro, bastante gordo, y viste de manera elegante, con un corbatín azul, un chaleco rojizo y un sombrero bombín azul marino.

—Señora Frisby —dice el detective Basil—. Acaban de informar que desbarataron una operación montada por los secuaces de Ratigan, y lograron arrestar a sus principales colaboradores. Por desgracia, no hay nada para comprometerlo.

—Ese monstruo siempre está un paso adelante —dice ella con tristeza— ¿Por qué quiso matarme? Yo no tenía nada que ver con lo que hizo mi esposo.

—Seguramente desea eliminarlos como venganza por lo que hizo Jonathan, es algo común entre los criminales —dice Basil, aunque su mente parece estar concentrada en otra parte, divagando.

—Menos mal no se arriesga a pasar a otros distritos, porque hay otras organizaciones operando allí —interviene Lovebat—. En mi zona operan como dos grupos.

" _Los Red Wheels y los Packs"._

—Señora Frisby, está más segura con los animales del Distrito Forestal —dice Basil—. Sin embargo, podríamos enviar agentes adicionales.

—Eso seguro, porque mis hijos estudian aquí y en el viaje a la escuela pueden pasar muchas cosas —dice preocupada.

—Perfecto, asignaremos agentes encubiertos —dice Basil.

Lovebat está celoso. En Basil ve al animal que él siempre quiso ser, seguro de sí mismo y respetado. Pensar que el ratón puede proteger a Vivian mejor de lo que él nunca podrá.

" _Yo pude haber sido un agente así"._

Puede notar que Vivían se sonroja estando cerca de Basil, y eso lo molesta aún más. Su habitual timidez es reemplazada por ira. Es otro murciélago ahora, uno que quiere dejar en evidencia al detective.

—Tal vez si envía agentes a la casa del Distrito Forestal, le daría más indicaciones a Ratigan de dónde se esconde ella —dice Lovebat.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Basil, como si reparara por primera vez en el murciélago. Eso lo enfurece aún más, y Vivian decide intervenir.

—Él es Lovebat, vivo con desde la muerte de mi esposo —dice ella.

—Señor Lovebat, Ratigan de todas formas encontrará su ubicación y es mejor estar preparados desde ya para evitar un desastre mayor —dice Basil, relajado.

Vivían se sorprende al ver a Lovebat con intención de discutir. No quiere pensar mal de él, pero no es particularmente contestador, ni siquiera con sus inquilinos. Verlo enfrentar a Dragón había sido una experiencia casi de otro mundo.

" _Espero que esto no termine mal"_ —piensa ella.

—Pues me sigue pareciendo mala idea —lo enfrenta Lovebat—. Ratigan podría tomarlo como un desafío.

—He estado siguiendo a Ratigan por años, sé mejor que nadie cómo reaccionaría esa rata —dice Basil, algo molesto al ver la insistencia del murciélago.

—Por otra parte, pienso que hay algo más en el interés de Ratigan por la señora Frisby —dice Lovebat—. Tal vez busca algo que posee la familia.

—Señor Lovebat, no mezcle la fantasía de sus relatos de ficción con la realidad. Estoy seguro de que Jonathan no dejó nada que pusiera en peligro a su familia —dice Basil, con su molestia en aumento, y lo mismo puede decirse del murciélago.

—Dígame fantasioso, señor Basil, pero que esa rata busque algo en poder de la señora Frisby me parece mas realista que la simple venganza.

—Si no hay que decir, nos vamos, gracias por todo y que tenga un buen día —dice Vivían tomando a Lovebat del ala para alejarlo, casi arrastrándolo.

—Buen día, señora Frisby —se despide Basil, y se aleja junto con su rechoncho compañero, que observaba como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Fuera de la comisaría, Lovebat se tranquiliza, y se siente muy avergonzado. De poder, saldría volando y se escondería en posición fetal en algún sitio. Pero está Vivian junto a él, y se fuerza a permanecer tranquilo.

—¿A que vino eso? —pregunta ella molesta.

—Simplemente no me parecían buenas ideas —dice él, sonrojándose.

—Tampoco era para pelear —dice Vivian, llevando sus manos a su cadera, mientras lo mira evidentemente molesta, mas no furiosa.

—No peleaba, sólo hablé con él —intenta defenderse el murciélago.

—Para mí no fue así —dice ella.

—Pues reitero que no estaba discutiendo con él —dice Lovebat aún más avergonzado.

—Sólo vámonos a casa —dice hastiada.

Él asiente algo triste al ver que Vivian está molesta. Y ella se siente un poco mal, porque no quiere hacerlo sentir mal. Le gusta que él esté tomando valor, pero le preocupa que él estalle en el peor momento.

* * *

Hace tiempo tenía planes para deshacerse del intendente de Little Rodentia, y al fin llegaba la oportunidad de iniciar sus proyectos. Sin embargo, había tenido muchos reveses. No solo sus esbirros habían sido arrestados mientras preparaban las cosas, sino que Dragón fue arrestado.

—Stryker, ve a la calle Baker y dime qué actividad hay ahí —le encarga a al cobarde ratón. Este asiente y toma varias cosas y las pone en una mochila.

Ratigan envía a otro mensajero a llevarle un mensaje a un colaborador suyo, el coronel Moran. Y mientras este llega a su mansión, Stryker llega al 221B de la Calle Baker, en donde ve que el detective Basil toca el violín mientras piensa. Este graba sus actividades desde su escondite y se las transmite a Ratigan, quien las ve por su teléfono. Queek vigila, como siempre, y registra al coronel en cuanto llega.

—Bien hecho— dice el profesor Ratigan, y Queek asiente orgulloso.

—¿No nos molestara ese detective? —pregunta Moran, quien es una rata bastante alta y de color negro.

—Lo más probable, es que no —dice Ratigan—. Ya planeé algo para mantenerlo distraído.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta, incrédulo, el coronel.

—Ya lo verás, querido amigo. Lo importante es que tú sepas lo que debes hacer.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—El asesinato del señor Bracker, presidente del Banco Lemming Brothers —dice sonriendo—. Tú te encargarás de eso. Yo te facilitare las circunstancias para que tú puedas acercarte al señor Bracker y jalar del gatillo. También preparé todo para que no seas sospechoso.

—¿Por qué piensas que será tan fácil? Seguro hay mucha seguridad.

—Querido coronel Moran, creo que olvida algo —dice el riendo un poco y luego se acerca de forma amenazante—. Yo soy el profesor Ratigan.

El traga saliva, nervioso. El profesor es capaz de deshacerse de quien sea. Y Queek, detrás suyo, lo aterra aún más.

—Lo siento, es que tú sabes que en el centro hay animales que nos superan por mucho en tamaño —dice el coronel.

—Esa es nuestra principal ventaja —dice Ratigan, mejorando su humor.

—Es verdad, después de matarlo puedo esconderme en sitios donde ellos no alcanzan —dice el coronel Moran, intentando calmarse.

—Ya comprende la genialidad de mi plan —dice él riendo, y toma su teléfono—. Stryker, informa.

—Bien, por el momento Basil está hablando por teléfono con el gordo, y creo que es sobre la viuda atractiva con la que hablo hace días —dice usando un aparato para oír dentro de la casa

—¿En serio? —pregunta interesado— ¿Y qué dicen?

—Pues parece que tuvo una discusión, con el murciélago chiflado de las novelas de tentáculos.

—¿Qué hacía ese cobarde hablando con Basil? —pregunta el profesor Ratigan.

—No lo sé, era sobre la muerte de Jonathan.

—Estoy es muy extraño. Enviaré a alguien a investigar a ese murciélago —dice el profesor—. Tú sigue vigilando a Basil.

—Muy bien señor —dice continuando con su labor. Ratigan cuelga y mira al coronel.

—Te mantendré informado, Moran —dice él, y este asiente con respeto y mucho miedo.


	8. 8: La esperanza es una cosa triste

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **8**

 **La esperanza es una cosa triste**

 _29 de julio, Distrito Forestal._

Hedgehogson y Oscar Wilde esperan en el auto, junto a Flash. El primero come maní, el segundo come bocadillos de pescado, y el último solo espera, con la parsimonia que caracteriza a su especie. Es el gran día.

—¿Qué tal vas, Una? —pregunta el erizo por un _walkie-talkie_ — ¿Todo bien?

—Ve encendiendo el auto —le dice ella—. ya estamos listos, tendremos quince segundos antes de que nos descubran.

—Preferiría quince horas, pero está bien —bromea el erizo—. El conductor nos llevará a un lugar sin policías.

—Más te vale —le dice ella—. Recuerda que, si caemos, tú te caes primero, por mis propias manos.

—Querida, ¿Cómo te digo que jamás me atrevería a traicionarte? —bromea el erizo—. Eres valiosa para mí.

—No me hables como si fuéramos novios —dice ella, molesta—. Vamos hacia allá, que ese perezoso encienda el auto.

—Vale —dice riendo el erizo—. Flash, dicen que están listos. Mejor enciende el auto.

—En..., un..., segundo... —susurra el perezoso, con la lentitud característica de su especie—. Colóquense..., sus..., cinturones..., de..., seguridad.

—Bien, más vale que la policía no nos arrincone —dice Wilde preparando un subfusil—. No quiero dispararle a la policía.

—Tranquilo —bromea Hedgehogson—. No le vas a dar a tu novio si eso te preocupa.

Es sólo una broma, pero Oscar Wilde no se lo toma así. Lo contempla como si apenas pudiera contener su ira, y eso en vez de preocupar al erizo, contribuye a causarle más diversión aún. Las reacciones del zorro le parecen divertidas.

—No fue gracioso, erizo estúpido —dice el zorro—. No entiendes nada.

—Te equivocas —le dice el erizo, riendo un poco—. Creo que entiendo perfectamente. Creo que sospechas que ese zorro es tu hijo, o en realidad lo es.

—¡Cállate! —grita Oscar Wilde— ¡Tú no entiendes nada, Hedgehogson!

—Para mí todo está muy claro —dice alegre el erizo—. Estás pendiente de las noticias donde salga ese zorro.

—Los zorros tenemos un fuerte sentido de comunidad —dice molesto Oscar Wilde—. Él es un símbolo de esperanza para todos los zorros.

—Sí, seguro —bromea Hedgehogson—. Y la señora Frisby es la esperanza de Lovebat. No, espera, es el amor de la vida de ese puto murciélago.

—Vives atento de todo lo que hagamos —dice molesto el zorro rojo—. Mejor consíguete una vida.

—Ya tengo una, y muy interesante —el buen humor del erizo no hace sino aumentar—. Con una amiga que conocí, soy muy feliz.

Oscar Wilde gruñe molesto y espera a que lleguen Una y sus hermanos. No quiere que el erizo se inmiscuya en su vida privada, pero el mismo parece muy feliz con hacer eso. Hedgehogson enciende un cigarrillo y espera con confianza.

—¿Estás listo para huir de aquí? —pregunta el erizo a Flash—. Debemos pasar de Zootopia a Megakat City en menos de una hora.

—Allá..., estaremos..., en..., el..., tiempo..., requerido... —dice el perezoso—. No..., fumes..., en..., el..., auto.

—No dejas hacer nada divertido —ríe el erizo—. Déjame creer que estoy en una misión del _GTA: San Animalias_ o en una película.

—Hazle caso, es el conductor —dice Oscar Wilde riendo—. Sin él, no vamos a ninguna parte.

Oscar Wilde gruñe y arroja lejos su cigarrillo, por la ventana del auto. Entonces, ve correr a los erizos, cargando los bolsos llenos de dinero en tamaño de roedor. Sonríe, aunque iba a ser difícil cambiar todo ese dinero a billetes tamaño común.

—Ahí viene tu novia y sus hermanos —dice el zorro—. Con nuestro valioso dinero.

—Lo invertiremos sabiamente en armas y equipo para la segunda parte del plan —dice Hedgehogson—. Ya sabes, eliminar a Bellwether.

—Edgar fue el que dio la idea, y ahora parece que va a retirarse —murmura Wilde—. Desde que conoció a esa madre soltera que no sale con nosotros.

—Está como Lovebat —bromea el erizo—. Aunque Lovebat lo tiene más jodido, su relación es ilegal.

—Si yo fuera Lovebat, mandaría a la mierda la legalidad, y me casaría con ella —dice el zorro—. Claro, en el supuesto de que yo sea un murciélago.

—Pues entonces prepárate para ir a la cárcel —dice riendo Hedgehogson—. Las relaciones entre especies no emparentadas se castigan con cadena perpetua y castración química.

—Eso es demasiado —gruñe Oscar Wilde—. Castigan más una puta relación amorosa que un asesinato o robo de banco.

—Sí, Lovebat está bien jodido —dice Hedgehogson viendo cómo sube Una y sus hermanos—. Por mi parte, no estoy rompiendo con la ley, al menos en el tema amoroso.

—No, tú estás rompiendo la ley de varios otros modos —dice Una buscando los asientos para roedores—. También te darían cadena perpetua.

* * *

Vivian Frisby regresa a la mansión Lovebat después de haber pasado a la comisaría. Está escoltada por el detective Basil, el agente bajo y gordo con el que estuvo el otro día, que se presentó como Dawson, y otros dos agentes. Se acercan al distrito a velocidad lenta.

—Ratigan está preparando un gran golpe, si no, no estaría tan activo —le dice Basil—. Debemos asegurar su casa.

—No debería molestarse —dice ella—. No creo que Ratigan intente matarme otra vez.

—No hay que arriesgarse —responde él—. De ser necesario la pondremos en el programa de protección de testigos.

—Eso debo pensarlo —dice seria. No le hace anda de gracia abandonar el trabajo que tanto le costó obtener, y dejar la mansión Lovebat donde la han tratado tan bien.

—Sea sincera, señora Frisby —dice el detective Dawson— ¿En esa casa hay armas?

Ella no quiere responder. No ha visto ningún arma en el tiempo que ha estado en la mansión, pero lo más probable es que tengan alguna escondida, pues después de todo tienen un estilo de vida riesgoso. Nota que ya se acercan a la casa.

—¿Sus hijos están con los depredadores? —pregunta Basil.

—No, ellos viven en uno de los cajones de la casa —responde Vivian, y no le gusta el tono de aquella pregunta.

—Interesante —dice tomando nota—. Pero usted confía en los demás habitantes de esa casa, ¡No?

—Sí, uno de ellos es el gato que me salvó —responde sin dudar.

—Perfecto —dice tomando nota.

Al acercarse, sin embargo, oyen un intenso ruido, que Vivian reconoce como la música favorita de Edgar, la banda _KISS_ , y ve a las siluetas de los depredadores bailando por la ventana. No festejaban así desde el día que llegó.

—¡Yo quiero rock and roll toda la noche, y fiesta todo el día! —canta indudablemente, Edgar.

Ella se siente avergonzada por eso, y nota que varios agentes están sorprendidos, divertidos o incómodos ante los cantos del gato. A ella en realidad le sorprende que no hay roedores cubriendo la entrada, aunque si han dejado una multitud de notas y ofrendas florales frente. No sabe si a los ratones ya se les pasó el entusiasmo por su salvador, o que, por ser un día de semana, estarían ocupados en sus trabajos.

—No hacen eso todo el día —dice para defenderlos.

—Comprendo —dice Basil mirando con atención la fachada de la casa y hace anotaciones, como calculando todas las maneras en las que podría entrar a la casa.

Robert, el alce, les abre la puerta, y parece asombrado de ver a los agentes en la entrada. Y hay una gran sorpresa para Vivian: ve que Lovebat está tocando la batería. Para ser sincera, está tocando muy bien, y se pregunta por qué no lo vio tocar antes. Otra sorpresa es que hay animales que no conoce: un rinoceronte, grande incluso para ser un rinoceronte, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con corbata gris; un mapache gordo y que fuma en una pipa, vestido con pantalones color arena, un chaleco verde encima de una camisa amarilla y con una boina marrón; un jaguar que juega con su teléfono, vestido tan solo con pantalones militares y una camiseta blanca; y una osa marrón, que usa un vestido rosa, y que está ayudando a sus hijos con sus tareas escolares.. Al ver a Basil, Lovebat pierde el ritmo y una baqueta sale volando.

—Buenas tardes —saluda Robert, y el jaguar corre hacia el segundo piso.

Los niños corren emocionados a abrazar a Vivian. La osa sonríe, mientras que el mapache se aleja disimuladamente. Lynxbaud apaga la música, mientras Blaireau intenta limpiar rápidamente la mesa donde tienen sus bocadillos.

—Buenas tardes, Vivian, veo que trajiste invitados —dice riendo Edgar, quien tiene su traje nuevo bastante desordenado debido al baile que hacía.

—Señores, perdonen por llegar sin avisar —dice Basil—. Somos los detectives Basil y Dawson, vamos a colaborar en la protección de la señora Frisby.

—¿Protección? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta la osa.

—Es que sospechan que ese tal Ratigan, vendrá a matarme —dice Vivian, pero de inmediato se arrepiente de decirlo, pues sus hijos se asustan y lloran preocupados. Intenta consolarlos como pueden.

—Eso no ocurrirá si no interfieren con nuestro trabajo —dice Basil, mirando de manera acusatoria a Lovebat, quien se siente avergonzado.

Lynxbaud sube al segundo piso, aunque no con la celeridad con la que subió el jaguar. Mientras que Vivian no sólo se siente mal por hacer llorar a sus hijos, sino que también por Lovebat, pues siente que no fue del todo su culpa aquella pelea. Basil comienza a revisar detalladamente la mansión, y Lovebat vuela a la cocina, lo cual entristece más a Vivian, pues el murciélago que tocaba la batería era totalmente distinto al murciélago asustadizo que vuela hacia la cocina de la mansión, y decide ir con él.

—No te sientas mal —le dice ella—. Es solo una revisión no estará mucho tiempo.

—No es eso —dice Lovebat triste—. Me siento estúpido por haber reaccionado así.

—Está bien, igual ahora no creo que él sea rencoroso —responde ella para animarlo—. Al menos yo no soy así.

—Lo sé, Vivian —dice él sonrojándose—. Tú eres muy agradable.

Ella le sonríe con calidez, y el murciélago se sonroja aún más. Después le pediría que volviera a tocar la batería, pues le gustaba no solo oírlo, sino también mirarlo. Cuando golpeaba los tambores y los platillos se veía tan distinto, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan..., valiente, exactamente igual que en el momento que decidió enfrentarse a Dragón, para salvarla a ella.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —él sonríe y se sonroja otro poco.

" _Ojalá yo fuera como ese ratón y pudiera protegerte"_ —piensa él.

" _Desearía que todo esto acabara ya"_ —piensa ella, preocupada por Lovebat.

* * *

Vivian Frisby despierta en la madrugada de ese día. Pudo conocer a los inquilinos nuevos cuando los agentes se fueron: el rinoceronte De Rokha, el mapache Neruda, el jaguar Huidobro y la osa Mistral. Parecían buenos animales, excepto el jaguar, que parecía estar loco; pero todos en la mansión lo están en mayor o menor medida. Estuvo muy ocupada atendiendo a sus hijos, tanto que no pudo pedirle un pequeño concierto a Lovebat.

Baja para beber un poco de agua, pronto tendrá que arreglarse para irse a trabajar. Pero al bajar los escalones, ve que la luz de la cocina ya está encendida, y ve que Lovebat y Hedgehogson están ahí. Ella al principio no quiere molestarlos, pero luego la curiosidad la impulsa a acercarse.

—Y bien, ¿te gusta, no es así? —se ríe el erizo.

—No sigas molestándome con eso —dice avergonzado el murciélago.

" _¿Qué?"_ —piensa ella, acercándose un poco más

—¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Cuando llegó ese ratón, el tal Basil, estabas que lo echabas de la casa —bromea Hedgehogson con su estilo coloquial.

—Confundes las cosas —dice avergonzado Lovebat.

—Sabes, no te preocupes por la ley que impide a animales de otras especies estar juntos —dice su amigo, dando suaves palmadas en su hombro—. Muchos no la respetan.

" _¿De qué hablan?"_

—Yo solo siento una gran amistad y agradecimiento por la señora Frisby —dice Lovebat, tartamudeando un poco—. Nada más.

—Es una mentira y lo sabes —dice riendo Hedgehogson— Sientes más que eso, tú quieres a la señora Frisby.

" _¿Él está enamorado de mí?"_

—Nada de lo que dices es cierto —dice Lovebat, y ella puede imaginar que está muy ruborizado. El murciélago tiene facilidad para sonrojarse.

—Bueno, mejor, porque no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella —le dice el erizo con un tono demasiado serio—. Es atractiva, puede conseguir al ratón que desee, a uno con una casa que sí sea para roedores y con el que no pase problemas económicos.

—Tienes razón, la señora Frisby encontrará a un buen ratón que le de la vida que merece —dice Lovebat con una tristeza que deprime a la propia Vivian. Ella baja las orejas.

" _Ahora me siento terrible, seguro está sufriendo por mi culpa"._

—Ánimo, Lovebat, algún día dejarás de ser un amargado ultra republicano y alguna murciélaga se enamorará de ti —dice el erizo golpeando el hombro de su amigo con más fuerza—. O tal vez no enamores a nadie de todos modos.

" _Él no es mala persona, pero la ley está en contra de lo que él desea"_ —piensa triste, recordando la ley que prohíbe a especies distintas casarse. Y se siente aún más deprimida, porque en el fondo también le gusta el murciélago.

—Siempre me subes el ánimo —dice algo molesto Lovebat.

—Sólo quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo —le dice él, yéndose de la cocina—. Mejor dejamos el tema, a esta hora la señora Frisby se levanta para ir al trabajo. ¿Le prepararás el desayuno como siempre?

—Lo haré porque es mi invitada y un buen un anfitrión debe otorgar comodidades a sus invitados —dice él volando—. No porque la ame.

Ella regresa con cuidado hacia las escaleras, para fingir que recién baja. El erizo toma un ejemplar de _The Waterbrand_ para leer. Lovebat enciende una cocina a gas para roedores.

—Buenos días —saluda ella.

—Buenos días, señora Frisby —saluda el erizo con amabilidad.

—Señora Frisby, espero que haya dormido bien —dice Lovebat.

—Buenos días, y si lo deseas te quiero hacer el desayuno a ti —dice amable, haciendo que el murciélago se sonroje.

—No es necesario, señora Frisby —dice él, tartamudeando un poco—. Me encanta cocinarle el desayuno.

—Yo quiero retribuir le un poco su hospitalidad —dice con una sonrisa.

—Si eso desea, está bien —dice rojo como un tomate.

Ella sonríe encantada, porque sus reacciones le parecen adorables. En poco tiempo le cocina unos saltamontes con una omelette, con un olor tan delicioso, que hasta Hedgehogson se acerca, interesado. Lovebat la prueba, y parece que su rostro se ilumina.

—Señora Frisby, usted cocina muy bien —dice feliz.

—Gracias, que comamos más fruta que insectos ni quiere decir que no sepa cocinarlos —dice ella, sintiéndose muy feliz al ver que a él le gustó lo que preparó.

—No quise insinuar que cocinara mal —dice mirándola con cariño, se sonroja—. Usted posee muchas virtudes.

—Usted también —dice amable, y una vez más regresa a su mente la imagen del murciélago tocando la batería.

Él sonríe, aunque por dentro se siente mal. Y es que, aunque se esfuerce por negarlo, sí ama a la señora Frisby. Sueña con ella todas las noches y todo el día.

" _Eres maravillosa, pero tienen razón, una relación conmigo no tendría futuro"_

" _Quisiera poder ayudarte"_ —piensa ella.

* * *

 _31 de julio, Little Rodentia._

Ellos van al pequeño distrito para comprar algunas cosas que necesitan, acompañados por Hedgehogson. A Vivian le molesta que los roedores no celebren tanto a Lovebat como celebran a Poe, pero el murciélago parece satisfecho con las cosas así. No le gusta la fama.

—Hoy tendremos que comprar para el mes completo —dice Lovebat.

—Me gustaría acercarme a mi vieja tienda, cuando era marino solía beber en un viejo bar de puerto y mi tienda me trae recuerdos así —dice Hedgehogson.

—Ve, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás —dice Lovebat, con una serenidad que reconforta a Vivian.

—Yo iré a comprar la comida —dice Vivian— ¿Qué hace falta?

—Pues sólo verduras e insectos para nosotros tres —dice él

—Creo que también compraré varias frutas para mis hijos —dice Vivian.

—Buena idea —dice Lovebat— ¿Timmy aún necesita medicinas?

—Ya está mejor, sólo debe llevar mascarilla una semana si hace frío.

—Bien, yo buscaré otras cosas, juntémonos en esa plaza —dice él.

—¿A qué hora? —pregunta mirando su reloj.

—Digamos que a las tres —dice Lovebat.

Ella asiente y va a comprar una gran cantidad de comida, para que no tenga que salir de compras por un largo tiempo. Él compra otras cosas, paga algunas cuentas, le compra una manta roja nueva como regalo, y unos juguetes para sus hijos. Se reúnen a la hora convenida.

—Te compré algo, no es muy elegante, pero te servirá cuando haga frío —dice ella sonriéndole, y le entrega una bufanda morada.

Él se sonroja, y la sostiene como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo. Le encanta: es de una tela suave, pero muy abrigadora, y se da cuenta que no volverá a resfriarse si la usa. Piensa que la usaría incluso en verano.

—Gracias, Vivian —dice feliz—. Yo igual te compré algo para abrigarte —dice entregándole la manta roja. Y le parece que ella siente lo mismo que él al ver la bufanda.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dice sonrojada—. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

—Sigo pensando que he hecho poco —dice él mirándola, se ruboriza otro poco.

—No digas eso, si lo has hecho —le dice ella con una sonrisa de alegría sincera—. Vámonos a casa.

Él sonríe un poco y se coloca la bufanda, con mucho cuidado. Es tan confortable como se imagina que son los brazos de Vivian. No puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Te sientes segura en mi casa? —pregunta el murciélago.

—Sí, no creo que Ratigan pase por allí con tres pandillas operando el Distrito Forestal.

—Igual tomaré otras medidas de seguridad —dice pesando en conseguir una pistola eléctrica, como las que usan los agentes de la Autoridad de Little Rodentia.

—Yo también pensé en eso, y por eso pensé que algunos agentes de la Autoridad patrullen la casa.

—Eres muy lista, Vivian —dice él, sin preocuparse porque está convencido de que Basil no realizaría labores tan serviles.

—Espero que no les moleste a los encargados del metro que tu amigo este ebrio —dice pensando que seguramente Hedgehogson se dedicaría a beber en la ciudad.

—No es la primera vez que él llega así —dice riendo un poco

Sin darse cuenta le ofrece su mano. Ella la toma sin dudarlo un poco. Lovebat se sonroja como nunca se había sonrojado antes.

" _¿Lo nuestro tendrá futuro?"_ —se pregunta él.

" _Por fin mi vida está mejorando"_ —piensa ella.


	9. 9: Lloraremos por Bellwether

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **9**

 **Lloraremos por Bellwether**

 _2 de agosto, Megakat City._

No sabe cómo, pero habían escapado, y lo más sorprende, están vivos. No era broma lo que decían de Flash, realmente es el mejor conductor para escapes del país, quizás del mundo. Está seguro de que los habrían atrapado de no ser por él.

—Sí que tenemos suerte —bromea Hedgehogson—. Logramos cambiar todos los billetes, y nadie preguntó nada.

—Es Megakat City, aquí no se respeta ni la ley de la selva —bromea Oscar Wilde—. De hecho, creo que podríamos haber robado un banco de aquí en primer lugar.

—Aquí los bancos se roban casi a diario —les dice Una, sentada sobre una roca, y el rojo atardecer la hace parecer más hermosa a los ojos de Hedgehogson—. Apenas tienen efectivo.

Están en la carretera, en un segmento que sube por unas pequeñas montañas. Hay un espacio que usaron para estacionarse y contemplar aquella ciudad antes de marcharse, bañada por el atardecer. Una ciudad llena de crimen, un lugar donde ellos pasarían desapercibidos.

—Aquí sería feliz —dice riendo Oscar Wilde—. Es un lugar decente. Lástima que está tan lleno de gatos.

—No me digas que estás como Lovebat de racista —le contesta Hedgehogson—. Ya sería el colmo.

—Tranquilo, sólo lo digo porque no me agradaría estar con tantos animales de la misma especie —dice él, arreglándose el traje—. Uno se termina por volver loco.

—En la mansión, tampoco es que haya mucha cordura y buen juicio —dice el erizo—. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ni siquiera sé por qué nos detuvimos a mirar la ciudad en primer lugar.

—Quería tomar algunas fotos —responde el zorro—. Se ve genial con el atardecer encima, tal vez la postule a un concurso de fotografía.

—Dejen de joder y vámonos —se queja Una—. Todos ustedes son muy raros.

—Oye, lo dice una erizo que se tiñe el pelaje —interviene Oscar Wilde, haciendo que ella y sus hermanos se enojen y avancen hacia él, pero en vez de asustarse, se ríe— ¡Cálmense! ¿Acaso sus pelajes son naturales?

—¡Eso no te importa, hijo de puta! —grita Una, y Hedgehogson intenta interponerse, con bastante temor— ¡No te metas, tonto de mierda!

—Vamos, no se comporten como crías —dice Hedgehogson—. Somos animales maduros, resolvamos esto de manera civilizada. Acabamos de robar un banco juntos.

—Sí, sí, ya olvidemos esto —dice Oscar Wilde—. No vale la pena pelear por algo tan mínimo. Quizás si hallamos una mejor excusa para pelear.

—Ya basta, sólo volvamos a Zootopia —brama Una—. Ya desconté la parte que nos corresponde a mí y a mis hermanos.

—Entonces no tenemos deudas —bromea Wilde—. Está todo saldado.

—Recuerden..., abrocharse..., los..., cinturones..., de..., seguridad... —susurra Flash—. Así..., no..., tendremos..., accidentes.

—Joder, pero si tu conduces como si esto fuera una película —le dice Oscar Wilde—. Y nos dices que nos coloquemos los cinturones.

—Hazle caso, recuerda que él es el conductor —dice riendo Hedgehogson—. Conté por él su parte.

Decir que Flash conducía como si todo fuera una película es casi una broma. Hedgehogson lo recuerda muy bien: apenas Una y sus hermanos se abrocharon sus cinturones, Flash aceleró tan rápido que pareció pasar directamente a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Hasta Oscar Wilde gritó y todos sentían que el vértigo iba a causarles un desmayo cuando giraba y derrapaba por la carretera.

—¡Este es el fin, por la cresta! —gritó Oscar Wilde, buscando algo con qué aferrarse al auto, en un momento que Flash hizo un giro casi de noventa grados— ¡Vamos a chocar!

—¡Cuidado, perezoso de mierda! —gritó Una— ¡Es la policía!

—No..., se..., desesperen... —respondió con una tranquilidad que sólo los ponía más nerviosos—. Está..., todo..., bajo..., control..., saldremos..., de..., la..., ciudad.

Oían las sirenas de la policía por todas partes, pero Flash giraba y aceleraba tanto que todo se volvía un borrón. A veces veían las luces rojas y azules, a veces veían claramente un vehículo a punto de chocar con ellos. Entonces, Flash simplemente giraba y los evitaba.

—¿Estamos en Tundratown? —preguntó Una, apretando tan fuerte el brazo de Hedgehogson que estaba a punto de romperlo— ¿Dónde mierda estamos?

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Dos, notablemente mareado—. Creo que saldré volando por la ventana.

—Está..., prohibido..., vomitar..., en..., el..., auto... —dijo Flash—. Hazlo..., cuando..., frenemos.

—¡Por favor, frena un momento aquí! —gritó desesperado Dos— ¡Frena!

—Frenaré..., en..., un..., momento... —dijo Flash—. A..., la..., vuelta..., de..., la..., esquina.

Había sido toda una aventura para el pequeño grupo. Pero habían sobrevivido. Y ahora, regresaban a Zootopia.

* * *

 _Little Rodentia._

Vivian Frisby está caminando hacia la oficina del gerente, pues le comunicaron mediante un e-mail que debe ir a hablar con él. está bastante intrigada, y muy nerviosa, pues teme que la despidan. Tiene miedo, aunque no se lleva mal con el gerente.

" _¿Qué sucede?"_ —piensa intrigada, porque nunca dio un mal desempeño.

Dentro de la oficina hay dos ratas, una de color marrón claro, y bastante más delgado que su compañero, una rata de color marrón oscuro; el primero viste de gris, de forma ligeramente formal, mientras que el segundo usa una playera roja y pantalones de mezclilla. Ve a Basil y a su rechoncho asistente, Dawson, en la oficina, y el gerente parece estar muy intimidado por estos.

—Señora Frisby, adelante —le dice Basil, mientras el gerente sale de la oficina—. Queremos comunicarle el estado actual de la investigación.

—¿Ya descubrieron cómo detener a Ratigan? —pregunta con un deje de esperanza.

—El caso es más grave de lo que imaginaba, y Ratigan lo ha estado desarrollando durante tres años —dice él, y parece estar divagando mientras habla.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin comprender bien, y comenzando a asustarse. De hecho, se altera bastante, y necesita un momento para poder estar tranquila.

—El movimiento final de Ratigan es desconocido, pero sospecho que lo realizara aquí en Zootopia —le dice Basil—. Así que conseguí seguridad para usted y su familia.

—No puedo creerlo —dice en shock.

—Lo sé, es fuerte saberlo —dice Basil— ¿Su esposo le habló de algún descubrimiento?

—¿De hacerlo cree que estaría así? —pregunta con sarcasmo. De pronto siente ganas de ver a Lovebat enfrentarlo otra vez.

—Tiene razón —dice Basil un poco impresionado por la reacción de Vivian—. Pero sospechamos que Jonathan escondió el resto de su investigación en alguna parte.

—Puede ser, pero de hacerlo seguramente no me dijo nada.

—Otra cosa. Investigamos a los demás inquilinos y no son... Ciudadanos honrados —dice Basil, con un tono casi sombrío— ¿De verdad confía en ellos?

Aquella pregunta la indigna. Si le hubiera consultado por eso la primera semana que estuvo con los poetas, sin ninguna duda habría dicho que no confiaba en ellos, ni un poco. pero ahora..., no puede imaginar que vayan a la cárcel. Ya los ve como su familia.

—Me ayudaron cuando nadie más lo hizo, y uno de ellos salvo mi vida a pesar de que fui muy cruel con él —responde sin dudar ni un segundo.

—Comprendo —dice algo aliviado—. Los agentes Justin y Brutus la acompañarán a su casa, haciéndose pasar por otros inquilinos.

Ambas ratas alzan sus patas, el más delgado se presenta como Justin, y el otro es Brutus. Vivian los saluda con bastantes dudas sobre el plan. Desconoce el criterio de Lovebat para aceptar inquilinos.

—¿No es algo exagerado? —pregunta incómoda.

—No queremos que ellos sospechen, seguro desconfían de las autoridades

—Pero es igualmente sospechoso que de la nada quieran vivir allí.

—Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos —dice Basil.

—¿Como cuál?

—Ellos pueden colaborar en la investigación y así pasaremos por alto delitos menores.

—No quiero que nadie más se arriesgue por mí —dice triste, dice pensando que posiblemente alguien morirá.

—No se preocupe, correremos riesgos por nuestra cuenta. Lo importante es detener a Ratigan.

—Y si no lo logran? —pregunta angustiada.

—Lo detendremos —dice confiado—. No se preocupe por eso, señora Brisby

" _Todos mueren por mi culpa"_ —piensa ella.

" _Todo saldrá bien, si no se desvían del plan"_ —piensa él.

* * *

 _3 de agosto, Distrito Forestal._

—El 1886 de la calle Providence, en el Distrito Forestal —lee Justin en el archivo que manejan de Lovebat. El murciélago tiene un historial limpio, aunque Inmigración lo estuvo siguiendo un tiempo, debido a que arrendó una de sus propiedades a una familia rusa. Pero resultó ser un murciélago honrado, o al menos lo era en esa época. Sus inquilinos son un cuento aparte: la mayoría tiene detenciones por ebriedad.

—Ese sujeto no ha cometido ningún delito —dice Brutus.

—No, pero en su mansión se alojan varios criminales —dice Justin revisando otros archivos—. Recuerda que no tenemos autoridad para arrestar a ninguno, sólo al erizo y al murciélago de ser necesario.

—Se supone que solo vigilaremos a la ratona, en caso de que venga Ratigan

—Lo sé, ese es nuestro objetivo —dice Justin—. Proteger a Vivian Brisby y sus hijos. Por eso intenta no meterte en problemas.

—Ya lo sé, eso es muy fácil —dice Brutus—. Lo más probable es que Ratigan no haga nada, creo que Basil está exagerando.

—Nunca está de más tomar precauciones —dice él.

Al acercarse ven que hay música rock fuerte y siluetas cantando y moviéndose. Basil ya les había comentado que podría estar dándose una situación similar, pero no por eso se sorprenden menos. Un six-pack de cerveza rompe la ventana y rebota en el jardín.

—¡Estamos locos de atar! ¡Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad! —oye que canta una cacofonía de voces de distintos animales— ¡Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros! ¡No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé!

—¿Están torturando a alguien? —pregunta Brutus

—Supongo que sólo a sus vecinos —dice riendo Justin, y toca la puerta, aunque nadie lo oye por la música. Es Vivian quien les abre, y pueden ver que está muy avergonzada.

—Hola —saluda incómoda, ya que sabe para que vinieron.

—Señora Frisby, ya estamos aquí —dice Justin—. Vamos a vivir aquí un tiempo.

—Lo sé, sólo les pido que sean discretos —dice ella—. No quiero que ellos o mis hijos se preocupen.

—Tranquila, lo seremos —dice él— ¿Están celebrando algo?

—Están ensayando, o eso creo —dice apenada por el ruido.

Adentro pueden ver al tejón Blaireau y al lince Lynxbaud agitar sus cabezas al ritmo de la música, mientras Lovebat imita el sonido de la batería de la canción. De Rokha y Huidobro, al ver a las dos ratas, corren al segundo piso.

—Chicos, ellos son los nuevos inquilinos que Vivian invitó —dice Lovebat, avergonzado, volando hacia ellos.

—Son Justin y Brutus, pagarán su parte de la renta como todos los demás —explica Vivian-

—Espera, ¿se paga renta? —pregunta Lynxbaud.

—Sí, ustedes jamás pagan que es diferente —dice Lovebat, algo molesto.

—No puedes cobrarles a tus amigos —le dice el mapache Neruda.

—Apenas te conozco, Neruda —dice incómodo Lovebat.

—Machos —murmura divertida Mistral

—Los llevare arriba— Vivian los guía a un modesto ascensor que hizo con ayuda de Lovebat y Edgar.

—Es más fácil que subir esas enormes escaleras —indica Brutus.

—Eso veo —dice Justin amable—. Parecen buenos animales.

—Sí, aunque son algo raros —dice Brutus.

Vivian los sube a la habitación que apenas ocupa ya que solo usa el cajón de ropa. Los agentes encubiertos se acomodan en otro cajón, sin problemas. Pero ella aún está preocupada.

—No molestaremos en nada —dice Justin—. Pasaremos por alto cualquier acción ilegal.

—Justin, se supone que estamos encubiertos, no puedes andar por ahí hablando como policía —dice Brutus.

—Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben y sólo fingen —dice Justin.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y cuando vamos a asaltar la prisión? —resuena de repente una potente voz, que Vivian reconoce como la voz del residente nuevo, Huidobro.

—¡Cállate! —oyen que gritan los demás-

—¡Bueno, llevaré las armas mortales a mi búnker! —oyen que dice él, de nuevo en voz alta.

—No digas que tenemos armas y no digas que son mortales —dice una voz que Vivian reconoce como la de Oscar.

—Yo sé dónde esconderlas —dice la inconfundible voz de Edgar—. Busquemos una nueva base de operaciones.

—Son más eficientes de lo que parecen —bromea Hedgehogson, subiendo al cajón junto —a Vivian.

—Lamento todo eso —dice avergonzada Vivian.

—Tranquila —dice de buen humor el erizo—. Si ven a Ratigan denle una paliza de mi parte—. dice él a Brutus y Justin.

—Él le da mala reputación a las ratas —dice molesto Brutus.

—Yo le daría una buena paliza, o un buen tiro, si algún oficial levantara mi prohibición a usar armas de roedores —dice como indirecta—. De paso igual podrían devolverme mi licencia de conducir.

—Eso depende, —dice Brutus ¿Dejó de beber?

—Sí, por supuesto —dice él, y es evidente hasta para ambos agentes que está mintiendo.

—Creo que dice la verdad —bromea Justin. Brutus saca un alcoholímetro

—Sople —dice Brutus. Y Hedgehogson parece ofenderse.

—Lo cierto es que en momentos festivos como hoy bebo una pequeña lata de cerveza —responde el erizo. Vivian nota que está muy molesto, y decide intervenir.

—¿No quieren desempacar? —pregunta Vivian.

—Claro, vamos Brutus dice Justin

" _Maldita sea, ebrio conduzco mejor"_ —piensa Hedgehogson bajando.

" _Genial, solo espero que esto no empeore"_ —piensa ella.

* * *

Edgar está bebiendo en la soledad del cuarto que renta, aunque no paga desde hace tiempo. Las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba. Nunca salían como quería.

" _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme?"_

Cuando sugirió matar a Bellwether, quería venganza. Era un gato de la calle, un gato que no tenía nada que perder. Planificó el robo al banco, y contrató un equipo para atacar la cárcel: Mistral, Neruda, De Rokha y Huidobro son especialistas para ataques de ese tipo, así como el equipo de Hedgehogson es especialista en robos. Mistral es el cerebro, De Rokha y Neruda solían participar en guerrillas comunistas, y Huidobro fue combatiente en Vietnam y el Golfo, en misiones tan turbias como las de Dog Byron. Un equipo de lujo para vengarse.

" _No tenía nada que perder, ahora lo puedo perder todo"._

No contaba con que Yuki lo enamoraría. Al principio, no pensaba que escalaría hasta ser una relación seria, pensaba que sería algo de una o dos noches. Pero ya está considerando vivir con ella, casarse con ella, adoptar a sus hijos. Se había encariñado con los tres.

" _Chi, Terry y Anne"._

Debieron hacerle caso a Lovebat. Cuando intentó frenar la operación, la respuesta fue tajante: ya habían llegado demasiado lejos. Lynxbaud había conseguido sus armas, el equipo de especialistas ya había trazado un plan, y no podían desechar todo, así como así.

Edgar grita furioso, mientras bebe más vino, y llora, llora por lo que le pasará a Bellwether. Nuevamente lo arruinó, y lo peor es que haría sufrir a la familia que había conseguido. En ese momento, sólo puede atiborrarse de vino y gritarse insultos a sí mismo, mientras observa cómo la vida que recuperó se destruye por una venganza que él inició, y que ya no puede detener.


	10. 10: Memoria de la noche

**THE DARK SECRET SAGA I**

 **Legion of the Damned**

* * *

 **10**

 **Memoria de la noche**

 _5 de agosto, Distrito Forestal._

Mistral, una profesora rural. Neruda y De Rokha, dos guerrilleros comunistas. Huidobro, combatiente de los Night Stalkers del Ejército. El equipo de lujo que había contratado Edgar para vengarse de Bellwether, contactado por él mismo. Averiguar donde encontrar a Mistral fue fácil, lo difícil fue llegar a esa escuela donde imparte clases, casi en el corazón del Estado. Neruda y De Rokha estaban en un bar de Central City, ebrios a más no poder. Y Huidobro..., lo halló en el vertedero de Zootopia, quemando un árbol con un lanzallamas.

Un excelente grupo de idiotas y perdedores, pero eran los mejores en su trabajo: realizar atentados. Lo averiguó de casualidad cuando planeaba su venganza en Megakat City, y oyó a dos agentes ebrios hablar sobre prófugos peligrosos. Unos que ayudaron a un tal Dark Kat.

—No me habían dicho que la estadía incluía el vino —bromea Neruda mientras descorcha una botella. El mapache toma asiento y sirve una copa—. También incluía el alojamiento, estamos regalados.

—Dame una a mí —pide De Rokha, facilitándole una copa— ¿Quieres un poco, Mistral?

—Sólo préstame la botella —ríe la osa, sentándose junto al grupo—. En esta mansión tienen buenos gustos.

—Sí, no les falta el vino —se ríe el mapache tomando asiento—. Tampoco la idiotez.

—¿Lo dices por el trabajo que nos encargaron? —dice De Rokha— ¿Lo de matar a Bellwether?

—Por eso mismo, tienen que odiarla demasiado como para pagar por su muerte —dice Neruda—. Tienen que estar verdaderamente decididos a acabar con ella si se animaron a contratarnos.

—¿Acaso te quejas del trabajo? —pregunta Mistral con una expresión divertida—. Nos pagarán bien, y ya nos dieron las armas. Ya hice un plan de ataque, todo está listo.

—Si todo sale bien, no tendremos que hacer más trabajos nunca más —dice De Rokha—. Al fin podré volver al sur.

—Le hallaremos un buen psiquiátrico a Huidobro —dice Neruda con solemnidad—. Uno donde le sirvan comida caliente.

El jaguar baja, limpiándose detrás de las orejas con una toalla. Aparentemente tomó un baño, pero ellos saben que pudo estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sus experiencias en la guerra cambiaron demasiado su mente.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta el jaguar acercándose—. Tal vez pueda ayudar. O tal vez no.

—Hablamos sobre nuestros contratadores —dice Neruda—. Ven, toma un trago.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta Mistral, de un modo casi maternal—. Puedo cocinarte algo, no es difícil.

—Sólo tengo hambre de libertad —dice Huidobro tomando asiento—. Aunque no rechazaré el trago.

—A veces estás tan loco, y otras veces tan cuerdo —bromea Neruda mientras le sirve una copa—. Mistral, ¿Puedes explicarnos otra vez el plan?

—Será un placer —bromea ella haciendo tronar sus manos—. Acérquense, no quiero que esos dos ratones nuevos lo oigan.

Lo tiene detallado en una libreta que saca para que los demás puedan verlo. Lo abre justo en la pagina donde dibujó un simple plano de la prisión. Debido a una hábil filtración de un hacker, aquellos planos son casi de conocimiento público.

—Lo más importante es que lleguen ahí en el momento adecuado —dice Mistral—. Ni un minuto antes, y por supuesto que ni un minuto después.

—Claro, tú entras a la Penitenciaría Femenina de Zootopia, cometiendo un delito menor —dice Huidobro— ¿Tienes un contacto ahí?

—Una loba, que es guardia de seguridad —dice la osa—. Ella me dio el lugar exacto donde alojan a Bellwether.

—Irás allí y le volarás la cabeza —dice Neruda—. Lo haces parecer más fácil de lo que es.

—Lo mío sí es fácil —dice riendo Mistral—. Pero ustedes..., tienen que llegar a tiempo, causar la distracción que planeamos, y lo más importante, sacarme de ahí.

—¿Estás segura de que todo está bien planeado? —pregunta De Rokha—. No es que desconfíe de ti, desconfío de los demás.

—Créeme, no fallará si cada uno hace su parte —dice riendo Mistral—. Estos idiotas nos pagaron mucho dinero, estoy segura de que ellos robaron el banco Lemming Brothers.

—¿Y qué si lo hicieron? —dice Neruda, vaciando la copa de vino en su interior—. Nos están pagando. Haremos el trabajo y luego cada uno desparecerá.

Mistral ya tiene decidido en qué gastará su dinero. Aprovechará para arreglar las salas de su escuela, también para añadir un baño y reparar el techo. Neruda seguro lo gastaría en vino o en hembras. De Rokha de seguro lo gastaría en vino. Y Huidobro..., tal vez lo quemaría.

El mundo no otorgaba las mismas oportunidades a todos los animales. Decididamente a varios les hace zancadillas. En otro tiempo, ellos podrían haberse dedicado a la literatura y habrían sido famosos. Ahí, en ese país, debían hacer lo que podían para sobrevivir. Y "lo que podían" es precisamente exterminar a otros animales a cambio de billetes. Tampoco es que esos escritores que los contrataron tuvieran mucho éxito.

—Pues estos animales son amables —dice Huidobro—. Pero sí que son un montón de idiotas.

* * *

 _7 de agosto, Little Rodentia._

Vivian y Lovebat están en la ciudad una vez más. El cielo está nublado, y varios roedores se quejan, pues el clima arruinará sus planes. Sin embargo, Lovebat está feliz, pues disfruta los días así.

—¿No te molesta este frío? —pregunta Vivian, usando un abrigo rojo de lana que él le compró.

—No, gracias a esto —dice feliz, señalando una bufanda morada con diseños que ella le regaló.

—Fue una buena compra, me alegra que te gustara.

—¿Cómo no gustarme? —dice sonriéndole, de un modo que nadie habría esperado ver—. Es hermosa.

—No es la gran cosa, sólo tiene diseñas de copos de nieve.

—Me gusta su sencillez —dice mirándola, y ella se sonroja un poco.

—Está bien, que te haga feliz es lo importante

A Vivian le sorprende verlo tan animado. El murciélago ha cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, y se siente mal al pensar en el amor que nació entre ambos, un amor ilegal. Desde que oyó aquella confesión a Hedgehogson, ha tratado de evitar darle falsas esperanzas a Lovebat, pero lo cierto es que ella desea corresponder a sus sentimientos. Ha sido más valiente que cualquier ratón que conoce, capaz de planear una encerrona para Dragón sin miedo a represalias de Ratigan. Ha sido un héroe para ella y sus hijos.

—Estas muy cambiado hoy —dice ella.

—Me gustan los días así —dice alegre Lovebat.

Vivian se siente mejor al verlo así de radiante, aunque piensa que él está feliz por estar junto a ella. Él la acompaña a ver al detective Basil, y al cruzar el umbral de la comisaría, son golpeados por una ráfaga fría.

—Buenas tardes, lamento hacerles esperar —dice ella a la recepcionista, una ratona blanca—. Aunque uno madrugue es muy difícil llegar si no cuentas con un vehículo.

—Pase, el agente Basil la está esperando —dice la recepcionista

ella toma asiento y aprovecha para manderle un mensaje de texto a Teresa para que procure que Martin y Cinthya haan sus tareas

Lovebat espera afuera y nota a un misterioso ratón negro que no deja de sonreír

Ella le envía un mensaje de texto a su hija Teresa, para que vigile que Martin y Cintia hagan sus tareas. Lovebat se sienta y revisa su teléfono, pero ve que un ratón negro, vestido con el uniforme de la Autoridad, lo mira y sonríe. Por alguna razón se siente nervioso.

—Señora Frisby, vamos a requerir su ayuda —dice serio Basil, nada más ella entra a su oficina.

—¿Porque yo? —pregunta intrigada-

—Porque usted vive con el señor Poe y le tiene confianza —dice serio—. Sospechamos de sus intenciones.

—Ellos nunca me han utilizado —dice molesta—. Sólo me dieron un hogar cuando Jonathan murió y quedé desamparada.

—Nos enteramos de que al menos el señor Poe y el señor Wilde están recolectando armas —dice él, con una expresión que se asemeja a la ira—- Eso no lo podemos dejar pasar. Necesitamos que nos ayude a conseguir pruebas.

—Me sería difícil eso, además, si hicieran cosas así —dice de un modo sarcástico, que confunde a Basil, porque no esperaba ver reaccionar así a quien hace días era una viuda temerosa—. Seguro me lo ocultan.

—Bien, sólo necesitábamos saber si nos iba a ayudar con esto —dice él, y Vivian sabe que de ser cierto, Justin y Brutus hallarían la evidencia.

—Yo no voy a serles útil con esto, lo siento —dice decidida, pues no sería capaz de traicionarlos.

—Supuse que diría eso, pero no perdíamos nada con preguntarle.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —dice ella de un modo agrio.

—Adelante, señora Frisby —dice Basil tomando asiento en su escritorio

Aquellas palabras tienen tono de sentencia. Ella se retira, y afuera no puede ocultar la tristeza. Lovebat al verla, se olvida del ratón negro y corre a su encuentro.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta preocupado-

—No te preocupes, vámonos —dice ella—. Quiero ver si mis hijos no están perdiendo el tiempo.

—Vamos —dice preocupado, saliendo con ella.

" _No deberías quedarte en casa, te pueden arrestar"_ —Piensa triste

* * *

Brutus descubre que Basil está siguiendo el caso también, y eso le molesta. Hay una gran rivalidad entre ratas y ratones, porque los últimos consideran como bárbaros y mugrientos a los primeros. Basil específicamente usa la palabra "rata" como insulto.

—Ese petulante se cree que puede atrapar a Ratigan antes que nosotros —le dice a Justin.

—Demostremos lo contrario —dice Justin confiado—. Tal vez así respete a las ratas.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Cintia, repasando unas lecturas.

—De nada —le dice Justin—. Solo hablábamos sobre..., un ratón.

—Cintia ve a con tus hermanos —le dice Vivian.

Ella de marcha con sus libros, y Vivian se acerca a ambas ratas. Todo el respeto que sentía por Basil se ha esfumado, y le alegra ver que esos agentes no lo respetan. Tal vez pueda evitar que investiguen a fondo.

—Los comprendo —dice ella—. Ese tipo es muy irrespetuoso

—Habla muy mal de las ratas —dice Justin—. No todas somos como Ratigan.

—Lo sé, a Lovebat también lo hizo menos por ser un murciélago —dice molesta.

—Por eso queremos resolver el caso antes que él —dice Brutus.

—A mí realmente no me importa quien lo atrape —dice Vivian—. Sólo quiero paz en mi vida.

—Y la recuperará, señora Frisby —dice Justin—. Se lo prometo.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más me alivia de su presencia —dice ella sonriendo más tranquila.

—Ratigan será capturado si se atreve a acercarse —le dice Brutus.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos en algo —dice ella.

—No necesita ayudarnos en nada, de hecho, estamos para ayudarla a usted —dice Justin.

—Sí, pero... —dice ella—. No me siento bien sin hacer nada.

—Tranquila, señora Frisby —le dice Brutus—. Si hace algo sólo se pondrá en riesgo.

Ella se siente más cómoda y espera que todo salga bien para los poetas. No son malos animales. Aún si es cierto que han robado bancos, recolectado armas y cualquier cosa, no son malos animales.

* * *

 _10 de agosto, Distrito Forestal._

—No puedes irte, Edgar —dice Lynxbaud, juntando sus manos, como si quisiera rogar—. Tú planeaste esto. Debes ver en qué termina.

—Si que eres un puto cobarde —reclama Blaireau—. Nos metes en problemas y luego te haces el imbécil.

Edgar está en la puerta de la mansión, con su mochila asegurada en la espalda, decidido a alejarse. Aquella noticia ha tomado por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Lovebat, y tratan de evitar que el gato negro se vaya. Pero ya tomó su decisión.

—Chicos, no puedo seguir en esto —dice Edgar—. No puedo permitir que Yuki sepa que soy un criminal.

—Fácil, Yuki jamás tiene que enterarse —dice Dog Byron—. Y vives totalmente feliz con ella, por el resto de tus días.

—No quiero mentirle —dice Edgar, ofendido con la propuesta del perro—. Lo siento, chicos, hasta aquí llega mi participación.

—Señor Poe —dice temeroso Lovebat—. Por favor, no se vaya. Ahora es cuando más lo necesitamos.

El gato negro lo mira con una gran tristeza. Cuando llegó, el murciélago era patético a sus ojos, un ratón alado de biblioteca que no soportaba ni un vaso de vino. Pero después de verlo desafiar a Dragón..., ahora lo veía con respeto.

" _Lo lamento tanto, Lovebat"._

—Tú me entiendes mejor que cualquiera aquí —dice de una forma más lapidaria de lo que esperaba—. Eres un gran amigo, Lovebat. Eres más valiente de lo que todos aquí piensan, eres más valiente de lo que crees cuando se trata de proteger a la señora Frisby.

—Ella lo aprecia como un amigo, señor Poe —insiste el murciélago—. No se marche.

—No lo hagamos más difícil —dice Edgar C. Poe, bajando las escaleras de un salto, y no se atreve a voltear—. Adiós.

—¡Poe!

—¡Edgar!

El gato comienza a correr, ante la mirada de los sorprendidos poetas. Lovebat, Wilde, Hedgehogson, Robert, Blaireau, Dog Byron y Lynxbaud lo observan alejarse, hasta que se pierde tras una esquina. Permanecen de pie un tiempo más.

—Maldito idiota —dice molesto Oscar Wilde—. Nos mete en problemas y luego se va como un cobarde.

—Y que lo digas, sólo falta que se marche la señora Frisby —dice Blaireau, y Robert le da un leve golpe— ¡Alce estúpido! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

* * *

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Edgar había esperado un día donde las dos ratas, Vivian y sus hijos estuvieran fuera para marcharse. Y lo que más desesperaba a Lovebat era el hecho de que le entendía.

" _Perderemos lo poco que logramos ganar. Perderé..., a Vivian"._

Su relación estaba prohibida, estaba mal, aun no iniciaba y ya debían detenerse. La ley no perdonaría a una joven viuda, madre de pequeños niños, y a un murciélago temeroso y débil. Antes, los condenarían con más gusto aún.

—¿Por qué, Robert? —dice triste el murciélago, sirviéndose un vaso de leche de almendras. Bebería alcohol, pero teme que Vivian llegue y lo vea borracho—. Creí que el señor Poe era nuestro amigo.

—Y lo es, sólo que es un cobarde —dice el alce, sirviéndose leche de almendras en un vaso más grande—. Quien sabe, tal vez regrese cuando todo esto pase.

—¿Los demás van a seguir con el plan? —pregunta deprimido Lovebat—. Ya no tienen para qué hacer ese ataque, deberían cancelarlo.

—Eso mismo esperaba, pero no —dice Robert, pareciera tan triste como él—. Lynxbaud ya consiguió las armas, y los especialistas ya pusieron en marcha el plan. Es demasiado tarde.

—Tal vez..., debería detenerlos —murmura Lovebat, y Robert lo mira con sorpresa—. Quizás pueda evitarlo...

—Pudiste detener a Dragón, pero no te enfrentaste directamente a él —dice el alce—. No lograrás nada oponiéndote a ese equipo, son peligrosos.

—Desearía poder ser más fuerte —dice Lovebat con tristeza—. Así podría proteger a Vivian.

* * *

 _12 de agosto, Little Rodentia._

Un ratón negro camina hacia el manicomio del distrito. Silba con una alegría exasperante, como si en aquel lugar se encontrara a gusto, y los enfermeros se sienten nerviosos. El ratón lleva una placa de detective, y viste de un modo bastante curioso: forma, pero sin saco, con un corbatín negro, tirantes, y con zapatillas blancas con llamativas rayas rojas. Se mueve con fluidez, como si fuera aceite sobre el agua, y muchos dudan sobre si realmente es un detective, o es un nuevo interno, uno que se cree policía.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —pregunta nerviosa la recepcionista, una ratona gris. El detective sonríe, y eso la asusta más que cualquier interno del manicomio, tanto que incluso trata de retroceder.

—Soy el agente Nathan Cold —dice con alegría el ratón negro—. Estoy buscando a un paciente, un murciélago blanco que se hace llamar Kuranes.

* * *

 _15 de agosto, Savannah Central._

En cuanto oyó que tocaban la puerta, se apresuro a guardar todos sus inventos. Nikola Tesla no vive en un gran edificio, simplemente arrienda un sótano, que le basta para vivir y almacenar todos sus inventos. Es un armiño marrón, que normalmente viste ropa informal debajo de una bata blanca, el elemento más importa de su aspecto, según él, y para no sufrir percances, tiene un armario lleno de batas blancas.

Sus inventos son novedosos, al menos para él. desgraciadamente, como son prototipos, tienden a ser algo impredecibles y destructivos para otros. A veces, igual le hacen daño a él mismo. Por eso, siempre van policías a su sótano.

" _Esta vez no hice nada. ¿Qué vendrán a hacer? Espero que no vengan a quitarme mis orejeras de hamburguesa"._

Oculta los inventos que considera más importantes, se arregla un poco su apariencia. ese día, lleva una polera de _Star Wars_ , negra con las letras en amarillo, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas negras, perfectas por si debe escapar. Abre con cuidado la puerta.

—Si eres tú otra vez, Nick, podemos arreglarlo con una Coca-Cola... —comienza a decir mientras abre la puerta, y al ver quien está en la entrada, tarda un momento en articular palabras— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Tú no eres ni Wilde, ni Hopps, ni McHorn o alguno de los otros idiotas de azul que vienen a confiscarme mis preciosos inventos, dime quién eres...,o qué es lo que sea que se supone que seas tú.

Un murciélago blanco, envuelto en una harapienta manta gris que cubre ropa andrajosa, levanta la mirada. Sus ojos azules parecen estar observando algo que está más allá de Tesla, y tiembla como si tuviera frío, aun bajo el calor del distrito. El murciélago lo mira con la misma confusión que él.

—Mi hermano —dice nervioso—. Ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano.

* * *

 _17 de agosto, afueras de Zootopia._

Infiltrarse fue fácil. Simplemente tuvo que cometer un delito y dejar que la atraparan. Prisión preventiva en lo que dura la investigación por quemar un auto.

" _Amo las leyes de este país estúpido"._

Mistral está en el patio de la cárcel, caminando con tranquilidad. No es la primera vez que está en una, y jamás la han encerrado con su nombre real. El overol naranja no le molesta, de hecho, le parece muy cómodo.

Una guardia de la prisión la ayudó con lo necesario. Virginia Wolf, una loba con la que se lleva mejor que bien, fue en la mañana a darle una paliza, y de paso, una pistola de bolsillo, una Derringer, como las de las películas del Oeste, oculta en su habitación. La trae en ese momento, bien oculta, mientras observa la actividad normal de la penitenciaría. Wolf también le dijo la ubicación exacta de la celda de Bellwether, y a cambio de toda su ayuda, Mistral le dio un buen fajo de billetes. Todo debía salir bien ahora.

" _Qué esperan, aparezcan idiotas"._

A lo lejos, comienza a oír una melodía, y eso la hace sonreír. En momentos así le gustaría estar en una de las torres de vigilancia, porque realmente es un momento magnífico. Primero vería un helicóptero a lo lejos, un inocente helicóptero que no parece gran cosa.

Luego se iría acercando, y tal como lo planeó Huidobro, gigantescos altoparlantes comenzarían a reproducir una canción; está ansiosa por oír cuál habría escogido el jaguar. Seguro por radio le advertirían que no podía acercarse a la cárcel, y que bajara el volumen de la música. De cualquier forma, ya habría distraído a todo el mundo, todos los guardias estarían atentos a lo que pasaba con el helicóptero.

Y mientras pensaba eso, oyó la música, retumbante contra el cielo. La versión rápida de _We Will Rock You_ , de _Queen_ , esparciéndose a lo largo de todas las direcciones. Sorprendidas, las prisioneras se levantan y se reúnen en el patio.

—Chicas, yo que ustedes me lanzaría al piso y me cubriría la cabeza con las manos —dice la osa, y una gorila y una nutria a su lado, la observan con curiosidad—. Algo me dice que esto se pondrá intenso.

Si estuviera en alguna de las torres de vigilancia, vería cómo el helicóptero se gira, y en su costado, podría ver a Huidobro comenzando a disparar una minigun acoplada al helicóptero, y seguramente estaría vistiendo su ropa de batalla: una camiseta de un equipo de futbol soccer. Y es justo lo que pasa, comienza a oírse el torrente de balas caer contra las torres. Conoce el procedimiento: De Rokha lo apoya con una ametralladora, mientras que Neruda pilota y trae un rifle de asalto, que puede disparar en andadas cortas con una mano.

Es la distracción que habían planeado, y mientras suenan las alarmas, se desata el pánico en el patio y los guardias corren de un lado a otro, ella corre en dirección a la celda de Bellwether. Tal como lo había planeado. Oye algunas explosiones de granadas, no estaba previsto.

" _Pero es una buena adición"._

Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluso de ella, se escucha un estruendo que podría asegurar que es el padre de todos los estruendos. Una porción significativa de la muralla, que separa a las reas de su libertad, cede en un montón de polvo. Ella lo observa asombrada.

" _¿Qué mierda?"_

Entonces, surgiendo a través del polvo como espectros, ve figuras en moto. Una legión de moteros equipados con armas, mucho más ligeras que las empleadas por sus compañeros, pero armas, al fin y al cabo. Detrás de ellos, para su confusión, ve una furgoneta negra, sin logos, como las empleadas por las mafias de Tundratown. Las prisioneras corren en todas direcciones: mientras algunas escapan de las balas, otras corren hacia la libertad. Mistral está congelada, observando el extraño giro de acontecimientos.

" _Bien, espero que haya una buena explicación para todo este caos"._


End file.
